Progress
by Berseker
Summary: Después de haber sido humillado por él, México busca romper relaciones con Estados Unidos. Dolido y sin muchas esperanzas de salir vivo de esta, encuentra apoyo en alguien que siempre estuvo velando por él, a pesar de la distancia entre ambos.  RussMex.
1. Chapter 1

~ Los personajes de APH no me pertenecen, sino a la mano de Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro alguno, sino por simple entretenimiento.

La representación de México es llamada Fernando Díaz del Río, y fue producto de un coma vial (¿?). Sólo me queda dejarles la historia a su disposición. ¡Saludos!

**~ Progress**

Por Berseker.

**PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

Sus pies tocaban la tierra caliente que compartía en la frontera con su vecino del norte. Miraba. Miraba a lo lejos y admiraba a todas las personas que entraban y salían de su país y del otro, y no podía dejar de pensar en las que trataban de pasar, pero no de esa forma.

Se quedó un momento en silencio y decidió bajar la mirada con levedad, ocultando sus castaños ojos con la gorra que llevaba puesta y perderlos en los papeles que tenía en frente. Desde la mañana había llegado a ese lugar para monitorear el trabajo un rato y verificar que las cosas estuvieran como deberían de estar.

El día pintaba bien. Tan bien y tranquilo, que ya estaba esperando por algo, eso sin contar con la inmensa estrella solar que se levantaba justo encima de él. Las nubes apenas si se acercaban, trayendo consigo suaves brisas para refrescarse tan solo un momento.

De pronto, un par de gritos llamaron su atención. Uno de sus trabajadores se acercó con él, para así ir ambos a ver el meollo del asunto. Los dos caminaron a prisa y solo pudieron encontrar a un oficial de la parte norte, discutiendo con un transportista de su tierra.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó México, alzando ambas cejas, mirando expectante a aquel oficial, un hombre bajo de cabellos rubios apagados y con lentes- ¿Algún problema con el señor?

- _Oh, it's nothing_ –respondió, haciendo ademanes y acomodándose el cinturón frente a él, donde la pistola esperaba en su funda y como sieso tratase de parar la atención de los demás. Pronto la fila de conductores se formaba a las espaldas de los otros- Sólo que necesito revisar su cargamento.

- ¡Oh, por favor! –bramó el conductor, quitándose la gorra y secándose las sienes, húmedas por la reacción del cuerpo al enrojecer y enojarse tanto- ¡Mis papeles se encuentra en orden y firmados por la aduana! ¡Los encargados para eso ya revisaron la carga! ¡Sólo déjeme pasar y ya! ¡Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes, carajo!

- Oh, no, no –exclamó ahora el oficial con rapidez- Así no funciona esto.

- ¿Funcionar?

Fernando clavó su mirada sobre aquél hombre, frunciendo con levedad el ceño. De qué iba lo otro, si a leguas se veía que en el camión de aquél hombre no cargaba mas que fruta y bastos víveres de su casa. Más que eso. La carga se dirigía para Canadá, no para ellos.

- Déjelo pasar –dijo, alzando el rostro- Creo que con eso es más que suficiente. Siga su trabajo, por Dios. –concluyó, antes de dar la media vuelta para seguir con lo suyo

Pero un ataque de rabia le carcomió la sangre al oficial, y en ese mismo acto, le arrojó los papeles que revisaba, justo en sus narices. El moreno volteó con rapidez, molesto, por demás decirlo, y escuchando ya el piteo de los carros. Se acercó bravamente hacia él, marcando esta vez las venas en su frente.

- Recógelos y pídele disculpas –habló con fuerza para ese estadounidense, dejando en silencio a los otros que lo veían- ¡RECÓGELOS Y PÍDELE PERDÓN, CARAJO!

- _What the…?_

- ¡¿QUÉ TAMPOCO OYES? –alzó la voz ahora, pero para él y toda su gente, alzar la voz era como gritar

- _Don't tell me what I have to do, you son of a bitch! _–respondió, pero sacando el arma

La gente paró de sonar el claxon de sus automóviles y algunos curiosos hasta se asomaron para ver el alboroto que detenía el tránsito. Pronto empezaron los murmullos, ocasionando que la misma seguridad, de ambos puestos, saliera a ver lo que sucedía y corroborar que no fuera nada grave. Pero, oh sorpresa, ahora su jefe se encontraba más que alebrestado y a punta de pistola, con otro pobre diablo.

- Señor, tranquilícese –dijo el empleado que le acompañaba, tratando de acercarse, pero era más el miedo que los dos empezaran a balearse que desistió al final

- Ándale, recógeselos, cabrón –dijo de nuevo, pero esto al otro, le importó poco- Y vele pidiendo disculpas. ¡YA!

- _Oh, Fernandou~_

El sonido de la malteada pasar a través de la pajilla, interrumpió la tensión en el ambiente. Una figura apareció ante todos, pero México no se molestó en verla. No iba a distraerse en lo absoluto esta vez, no permitiría que abusaran de su gente frente a él, mucho menos cuando seguía sintiendo la sombra de todos los que intentaban cruzarse por la manera menos fácil.

- ¡PIDELE DISCULPAS!

El rubio americano de ojos celestes fue ignorado esta vez. Avanzó hasta recoger los papeles del duro y caliente pavimento. Hizo una seña discreta con la mano y su trabajador bajó el arma, retirándose del lugar.

- _Take them and forgive him_ -Alfred entregó los documentos a su respectivo dueño

Fernando, ahora ofendido a causa de la acción del rubio, trató de alcanzar al otro hombre, pero la fuerte mano le tomó del brazo, de una forma muy seca. Aun detenido, el mexicano siguió lanzando maldiciones al otro, pero hasta el transportista había optado por cubrirse con su gorra de nuevo y de una vez por todas seguir con su destino.

Todo siguió marchando a su ritmo, aun sin dejar de ver al moreno, quien había terminado como el del problema al final de todo y frente a todos.

- Suelta… -le avisó Fernando, apartando su mano con fuerza, cuando sintió las miradas de los demás automovilistas sobre él. No solo la de ellos, aun la guardia de Estados Unidos no le quitaba los ojos de encima

- No –respondió directo, al fin atrapando la atención de esos ojos color chocolate- Vienes conmigo.

Sintió la mano del americano sobre su brazo, incluso como sus pies se chocaron contra el concreto, siendo arrastrados hasta el auto personal de este. Solo vio cómo la puerta se abría y cómo terminaba dentro, sentado a un lado de él. Volteó a verlo. Ahí estaba Alfred, sin sonrisas y poniendo en marcha el motor.

- ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó, sobándose el brazo que ahora seguramente tenía las marcas de los dedos del rubio en él.

- _Nowhere._

Únicamente se reservó a decir esas simples palabras. Fernando regresó a mirar al frente, escuchando como su raptor seguía tomando de forma molesta su bebida. No cruzaron palabra en todo el trayecto, pero se encontraba más metido recordando la cara del hombre de antes, que tampoco le prestó atención. Pudo sentir la frustración carcomerle por dentro, eso era molesto y lo resentía. Su frente estaba arrugada y no lo ocultaba ni la gorra. Chasqueó la lengua de pronto y soltó una maldición, entonces el otro frenó repentinamente, haciendo que este casi fuera a dar al parabrisas.

- Qué te… ¡¿Qué te pasa? –exclamó, pero entonces su ojos trataron de identificar el lugar donde se encontraban

Desierto. Puro desierto a su alrededor. No había más que el brillante sol, radiando su luz con todas sus fuerzas, indiferente a quien se cruzara en su camino. El panorama le era familiar, aun así. Por mucho tiempo, esas tierras habían sido suyas.

- Eso es lo mismo que te pregunto, _Mexicou_

Alfred volteó a verlo, dejando su bebida de lado. Recargó el rostro sobre una de sus manos, sin quitarle ahora sí, la mirada de encima. Con un toque molesto, sus cejas marcaron su ceño, y bastó un par de segundos para hacerlo estremecer. El moreno volteó poco a poco, tratando de mantenerse en la postura de antes.

- Ésas no son formas de tratar a mis trabajadores –soltó el estadounidense- Sacando un arma, Fernando, ¿sabes que eso se puede tomar como una señal de agresión? -el mexicano abrió los ojos de par en par, ahora sí, ofendiéndose como nunca lo había hecho-

- ¿Sabes que tampoco son formas de tratar a mi gente, Alfred? –le recriminó en la cara- Tratándolos todo el tiempo como delincuentes, por Dios… -bufó, recargándose en el asiento, sin darle la cara- No tuviste por qué meterte esta vez. Eso era lo mínimo que pudiste haber hecho.

-…

- ¿Ni pantalones tiene esa bola de pendejos para aceptar sus errores? –dijo por último, llevándose la mano a la frente, sacándose la gorra de la cabeza- No estamos jugando, Alfred. -Negó un par de veces con la cabeza y dejó de verlo.

El rubio regresó su mirada hacia el horizonte y no dijo nada.

- Al menos pídeme disculpas…

Alfred frunció el ceño y se le fue encima al mexicano, cayendo encima de él y bajando el asiento con su mismo peso. Quedó a su merced tan rápido y sin pensarlo. Trató de moverse bajo él y así desprenderse de ese encierro, pero las fuertes manos del estadounidense lo apresaban con más y más fuerza cada vez que lo intentaba.

- A-Ah… -gimoteó, de verdad lo estaba lastimando esta vez- A… ¡ALFRED!

- ¿Disculpas, _Mexicou_? –soltó con sarna, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con la frente arrugada- _Don't make me laugh… -_soltó, en un leve susurro

Pegó entonces su frente con la suya, dejándole sentir su jadeante aliento y la humedad que comenzaba a brotar de su cuerpo. Lamió su mejilla de pronto, y la sintió arder. No quería esto ahora, solo quería regresar por donde vinieron, pero la lengua de Alfred se inmiscuyó en la piel de su cuello, después de abrir con fuerza su camisa y de un solo tirón.

- ¡No, Alfred…! ¡No me… Toques! –gritó, alzando la voz- ¡A… Al…! ¡Anngh!

No pudo contenerse, soltó un gemido de sus labios y sus lacrimales humedecieron sus pupilas. Cerró los ojos y juntó todas sus fuerzas, desprendiendo a ese hombre de ojos azules, lejos de su cuerpo. Se reincorporó y abrió la puerta del coche. A penas poniendo un pie sobre la hirviente arena, la mano del otro alcanzó a sujetarlo de la cintura, haciéndolo saltar.

- Si lo que quieres es ir a afuera, está bien.

Su cara dio de bruces contra la arena, que no perdonó inmiscuirse en su boca. Tosió un poco y se limpió la boca con la manga de su camisa, dándose cuenta que ese maldito sujeto lo había sacado del auto con una patada en la espalda. Vaya que le dolía, aun podía sentir la suela de su calzado sobre él. Se llevó una mano a la parte posterior de su cuerpo, masajeando, para calmar el dolor más rápido. Si no hacía algo, esto se iría por el rumbo malo, peor a como había comenzado.

Pero otro dolor lo atacó y le hizo soltar un alarido con fuerza.

- ¡A-ALFRED!

México gimoteó, derramando un par de lágrimas. El aludido había tomado esa misma muñeca y la había llevado hasta el punto más alto de su espalda. Escuchó sus huesos crujir con levedad, causándole miedo sincero, esta vez.

- Alfred, sueltame…

- Sácate la camisa.

- Alfred, enserio, ¡déjame ya!

- La camisa fuera.

Sintió una enorme frustración por dentro, una la bastante grande como para dejar de tocarse con alguien más en un buen rato. Con la mano que aun le quedaba libre, desabotonó uno a uno los botones de su camisa, dejando expuesta su piel a ambos astros dorados que yacían sobre él. Se mordió los labios, tratando de nivelar el dolor de su cuerpo y su mente.

Estados Unidos besó su cuello y bajó por sus hombros, marcando un camino con la punta de la lengua. Atacó su cuello, delgado y bien torneado, dejándole una marca que le durara al menos lo que restaba de esta semana y la próxima. Soltó otro grito gracias a esto. Apretó los dientes, pero entonces sintió como le tocaba sin pudor en medio de sus piernas.

- No… ¡No, Alfred! ¡Así no lo quiero hacer!

Lo escuchó reírse, de esa manera despreocupada, arrogante e infantil. Fernando soltó un suspiro y comenzó a soltar unas risitas nerviosas, pensando que aceptaba que todo se trataba de una mal broma y solo era eso, una broma. Pero al cabo de un segundo a otro, él siguió riéndose únicamente, ya sin la compañía del otro demonio, quien se limitó a sujetar su cabeza esta vez, chocándola contra la arena.

- Esto me duele más a mí, _Mexicou_ –dijo, bajándole los pantalones de tirón, junto con la ropa interior

- Agh… -tosió como pudo, tomando un poco de aire en el proceso- ¡ALFRED, MALDITA SEA, DEJATE DE ESTAS COSAS!

- ¿Yo? –preguntó arrojándolo de él- Eres TÚ quien lo va a HACER, Fernando. –sentenció, resaltando aquellas palabras lo suficientemente bien para que entendiera

Fernando se quedó, mirando el suelo, sintiendo como se le quemaban las manos y la espalda, marcada y descubierta. Soltó unas lágrimas del coraje, que desaparecieron casi al instante de que se derramaron de sus ojos. El labio le tembló, pensando que sería la última vez que lo hiciera en su vida, al menos con ese sujeto.

- Hurry…

Fernando utilizó la misma mano que había sido aprensada por la de Alfred. Le temblaba gracias a una mezcla del dolor y los nervios, pero poco a poco fue acercándose a su entrada, deteniéndose antes de hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

- Kh… -apretó los dientes al sentir uno de sus dedos moviéndose dentro de él- Ah…

- Más rápido.

Se sentía como una vil mierda. No pudo decir otra cosa más que obedecer. Invadía su interior sin detenerse y pronto sintió su miembro ponerse duro, por él mismo. Los lagrimones le caían sin detenerse, pidiéndole a la Virgen que todo se detuviera hasta ahí y no siguiera en otra cosa. Pensó en sacar la pistola, pero se le hizo imposible, al tener a Alfred detrás de él.

- Quiero que grites mi nombre cuando te corras.

El cuerpo de Fernando se condujo de manera propia. Un segundo dedo se introdujo dentro de él y aumentó la velocidad. Si eso era lo que quería, que fuera de una jodida vez para que pudiera largarse y no verlo de nuevo. Seguramente Alfred miraba todo con gran atención, y el pensar en eso solamente lo excitaba más, pero de una forma muy lastimera.

- Al… -tragó saliva- Alfred… Angh… ¡Al…! ¡ALFRED!

Se corrió en su propia mano, dejándose caer al suelo, sintiendo aun los espasmos del orgasmo que lo golpeaban dentro de su cuerpo. No se sintió placentero en lo absoluto, de esa forma no debió haber sido todo eso. Le dio asco, un asco profundo así mismo y una repulsión hacia el otro. Se quedó llorando contra la arena del desierto, pero no le iba a dar el gusto al otro de verlo así.

- Muy bien, Fernando –exclamó entre sonrisas divertidas- Ahora, me toca a mí~

- ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES! –bramó con fuerza- ¡NO ME PONGAS UN PUTO DEDO ENCIMA, ¿ME OÍSTE?

El teléfono celular de Alfred comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo, sin detener su paso hasta él. Contestó con un agradable '_hi_' y lo tomó del cuello, dándole vuelta a su cuerpo y admirando lo aperlado que se encontraba, con el cabello revuelto y la ropa rasgada por sus propias manos. Los tiernos labios jadeaban, producto del placer y el maldito calor que ahora le daba en la cara. No podía abrir los ojos, con dificultad trazó la imagen de ese mal nacido hablando por teléfono, sentado encima de él. Ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención.

- _Roger. –_y colgó, metiendo el teléfono a su bolsillo- Vístete y vámonos,

Sólo ese par de palabras logró escuchar de su boca. Alfred se levantó, rascándose la cabeza. Se metió al auto, encendiendo el motor y volviendo a absorber su malteada. Tocó el claxon, en señal que debía apresurarse.

- ¡Heeeey! ¡México! ¡Corre! –le alentó con la misma molesta voz de antes- ¡Podemos pasar por unas hamburguesas en el camino!

Fernando se levantó, con el cuello moreteado y los dedos del otro bien clavados en él. Le dio la espalda, mientras se subía los pantalones y se acomodaba el cinturón. El estadounidense seguía pitando sin detenerse, tomando su bebida, tan fastidioso como nunca antes lo había sido.

Se acercó hasta la puerta del coche, pero solo tomó la manija y la azotó con fuerza, quedándose fuera. No le ocultó sus lágrimas esta vez, y retrocedió dos pasos. Tal vez si le ofrecía disculpas, pensaría en entrar, pero eso era imposible, porque el otro arrancó, dedicándole una sonrisa antes de partir.

Pero era la última, porque ahora pensaba que era mejor quedar muerto a mitad de la nada que verle la cara otra vez.

- ¡TE ODIO, ! –gritó con todo lo que pudieron sus pulmones, dejándose caer sobre la tierra, golpeándola un par de veces, hasta ver ese automóvil de color oscuro perderse en el horizonte.

Se quedó solo, únicamente con su sombra y el mal sabor de boca dentro y para sí mismo.

**CONTINÚA**


	2. Chapter 2

_~ Los personajes de APH no me pertenecen, sino a la mano de Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro alguno, sino por simple entretenimiento. _

_Siento algo pesado el capitulo, pero necesario.__ Disculpas de antemano, haha~~ Contiene divagues mentales._

_**EDIT:**__ Lo siento, no era Tezcatlipoca ni Quetzalcoatl, era Huitzilopochtli –se muere-. De antemano, muchas gracias __**Youko Saiyo**__. El mito refiere a la batalla que libraba el sol y la luna, cuando cambiaban de turnos sobre la bóveda celeste. Los mexicas temían porque el sol no saliera de nuevo, pero al otro día, el Sol, Huitzilopochtli, salía victorioso, cubierto de sangre -de ahí que el sol amaneciera rojizo-. ¡Muchas gracias! ^^_

**~ Progress**

Por Berseker.

**SEGUNDO**** CAPÍTULO**

Caminaba. Caminaba sin detenerse, porque ¿qué mas podía hacer? Al final había optado por cubrirse la cabeza con su misma camisa, porque la gorra se le había caído en el carro de Alfred, cuando se le había ido encima en el asiento. Si lo hubiera botado al menos cerca de la carretera le habría ahorrado el dolor de piernas, pero no, ni siquiera se había inmutado a hacerle eso.

¿Desde cuando era todo así? ¿Desde cuando dejaba hacerle lo que se viniera en gana? Había cogido una planta en su trayecto sin rumbo, un pequeño cactus que había cortado con su navaja. Mascaba despacio, sintiendo el dulce sabor de la nula conciencia mental y poco a poco fue dejando de sentir el dolor. Cuando lo dejó de sentir, escupió parte de la planta, mientras que la demás la arrojaba lejos de su vista. Si quería más, solo debía de cogerla de la fauna.

El sol comenzaba a meterse y el cielo a colorearse con rojos y azules. Sonrió para sí mismo y en un abrir de ojos, la figura de su abuelo andaba junto con él. Se detuvo un momento, para girar y verle. Ahí estaba, con su esbelta y cubierta figura, el cabello oscuro y los ojos del mismo tono, tal y como le recordaba. Se preguntó entonces qué demonios hacía ahí. Aun faltaba un par de meses para que fueran las fiestas de los difuntos y él se estaba adelantando.

- Creo que me pasé con esa madre… -exclamó tosiendo, escupiendo el sabor del peyote que seguía en sus papilas, pero a pesar de eso, siguió caminando y su abuelo hizo lo mismo, a su lado.

- No debes comer eso, a menos que vayas a hacer el ritual debido –dijo a penas, sin darle la cara, siempre en alto- ¿No te avergüenza verte así?

- No me digas eso –pateó una pequeña piedra que vio frente a él- No ahorita…

Se quedó en silencio y continuaron caminando. Una fría brisa corrió por su cuerpo y le hizo estremecer. Cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer, la luna se dibujaba en el firmamento, al lado de la primera estrella de la noche, aunque a decir verdad, ese astro, pequeño a la vista de todos, siempre estaba ahí. En ese lugar, en ese lugar exactamente, su abuelo le resguardaba, mirándolo desde lo más alto.

- Uhm… -su abuelo infló las mejillas, molesto al ver partir al sol directo a la batalla-

- No te preocupes, abuelo, mañana va a salir a primera hora.

- Ese no es el problema aquí.

Fernando agachó la cabeza y sus pensamientos volvieron a inundarse del recuerdo de escasas horas atrás. La expresión infantil de Alfred, esos ojos azules que penetraban a cualquiera y su boca curvándose con arrogancia. Apretó los dientes y soltó de nueva cuenta una serie de maldiciones contra ese estúpido. En su vida lo había hecho sentir tan mal.

- ¿Ya terminaste de jugar con esos hombres disfrazados de dioses? –le cuestionó. Unas lágrimas cayeron desde esos grandes ojos de su nieto, contra la arena bajo sus pies- ¿Pequeño?

- Abuelito… -soltó entre gimoteos y deseó con todo su ser, poder abrazarlo, pero sabía mejor que nadie que eso era imposible ya- Es la última vez que me la hace… Te lo aseguro.

Pudo sentir una sonrisa sobre él. Siguieron caminando, y después de un rato, sus pasos comenzaron a sentirse torpes. Al fin la noche había caído encima de ellos y a penas podía ver lo que se cruzaba debajo de sus pies, pero aun así, a mitad de la oscuridad, no sintió miedo, mucho menos cuando el otro el acompañaba.

- Mira… Llegamos al camino de piedra…

Sus pies comenzaron a sentir el asfalto bajo él. Se abrazó a sí mismo un poco, sobándose los brazos para disminuir el frío y tratar de pasar la noche. Miró al cielo y la luna le cubría, seguramente ya era de media noche.

- Sigamos entonces.

- ¿No pretendes dormir?

- Por ahora no.

Le dedicó una sonrisa y continuaron caminando. Fernando lamía algunas veces el pedazo sobrante de la planta, que sacó de su bolsillo. El otro comenzaba a darle un largo sermón, y si pudiera, un buen bastonazo. México también cogió una vara del suelo, para tratar de parecerse como él y contraatacar si era necesario, pero solo terminaban riéndose de aquello.

- Cuando esté muerto, lo primero que voy a hacer será correr a abrazarte –le dijo, mirando al cielo- Y luego darte unos varazos también. -El azteca comenzó a reírse como no lo había hecho en buen rato. Cuando recuperó la compostura, carraspeó y siguió sin mirarle.

- Aun no es tu tiempo, hijo –esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Aun podemos dar la cara por nuestra cuenta.

Fernando ladeó la cabeza de un lado a otro y se metió el último pedazo y lo mascó un poco. Sabía que su abuelo era una alucinación suya, pero no quería que se fuera, al menos quería que lo acompañase toda la noche caminando y eso pasó. Volvió a dejar de sentir las piernas y sus ojos parecieron cerrarse un instante, pensando en lo próximo que iba a hacer.

No quería ver a Alfred, eso lo tenía bien claro. Pero eso no era tarea fácil, sólo tenía en la cabeza los diversos negocios que tenía con él, que le daban trabajo a su gente y lo que significaría de verdad apartarse de su lado. No podía darse el lujo de hacerlo, no podía. Al menos no de esa forma. Buscaba y buscaba dentro de su cabeza la manera más precisa para hacerlo, pero al final solo podía concluir que Alfred era un tonto.

Sintió una calidez en su hombro, su abuelo había puesto la mano en él. Sonrió como gesto de agradecimiento y continuó con su labor. Ahora solo podía recordar los días cuando era un pequeño, vagamente lo hacía. Se vio cosechando y agradeciendo a los dioses por el nuevo día. Se vio corriendo, cazando y vendiendo entre su misma gente, que pagaba con cosas de mismo valor. Nunca daba más y tampoco daba menos. Daba lo justo.

Su cabeza chocó contra un duro poste de madera, donde colgaba una vieja lámpara. La luz se prendía y apagaba con frenesí y varias polillas volaban a su alrededor. Cayó al suelo de bruces, pero no quiso levantarse. Se había caído del sueño y sería hasta los primeros rayos del rojizo sol, cuando viera a Huitzilopochtli ganar la batalla, para poder continuar su camino.

Soñó una y otra vez lo mismo. Cosechando, agradeciendo, cazando y comerciando. A veces se encontraba entre una celebración, una fiesta alegre y merecida por el arduo esfuerzo de la gente. También oraba por que todo fuera igual y fuera como debía de ser. Todo entre ellos, cuando ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Antonio, y mucho menos la de Alfred. Cuando el mundo era suyo y todo marchaba bien.

- ¡Arriba!

Una fría brisa le caló los huesos y sus ojos, rojizos, se abrieron de golpe. Ambas pupilas castañas contemplaron con deleite al astro rey salir desde el horizonte, tan imponente y poderoso. Las estrellas comenzaban a ocultarse, ya había hecho su trabajo por esa noche.

Fernando se reincorporó, temblando de frío, pero aun así lo hizo. Estiró los brazos y comenzó a caminar, hasta donde sus pies volvieran a detenerse. Su estomago hacía ruidos molestos y la cabeza le daba vueltas con levedad. Se sentía mareado e inclusive juraba querer vomitar, pero se contuvo como pudo. Podía ver la blanca y limpia túnica de su abuelo frente a él, ondear con el viento. Podía ver su aliento por momentos, pero tampoco estaba seguro. Hacía mucho que no caminaba por ahí, mucho menos en las situaciones en que se encontraba.

De nueva cuenta el sol se posaba sobre a él. Habrá sido su dios antes, pero ahora tenía ganas de asesinarlo. Seguía sintiendo hambre, el calor le estaba comenzando a jugar malas bromas. Por un momento lograba ver tiendas de paso y corría todo lo que podía, pero solo seguía viendo arena y más arena. No pudo soportarlo más, comenzó a imaginarse que se comía una tortilla con sal, pero de nuevo las náuseas le regresaron y esta vez si no pudo evitar el devolver.

Se limpió la boca y se sintió a desfallecer. Buscó a lo lejos más peyote para continuar caminando, pero no lograba divisar alguno. Maldijo, maldijo de nuevo y entonces escuchó unas palabras de despedida. Sus ojos voltearon a ver a su abuelo, pero éste se había ido ya, como las hojas que se llevaba el viento. Se dejó caer contra el pavimento y este le quemó mitad del rostro, pero no le importó. Se quedó ahí, anhelando con fuerza un vaso con agua y un poco de comida, maldiciendo a Alfred y odiando su vida por un momento. Las lágrimas volvieron a inundarle los ojos, que solo podía reflejar coraje.

- _Wh-What are ya doin' here?_

Ni siquiera se había percatado que, desde lo lejos, un auto se acercaba a gran velocidad. Se había detenido de golpe a un lado de él, pero no tenía ni cabeza para escucharlo y mucho menos para ver quien era. Cerró los ojos y sus últimas lágrimas se perdieron en el pavimento. Lo que a continuación sintió fue una mano girarle el rostro, pero por acto reflejo, la aparto de golpe.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa?

- A-Ah… ¿Te-Texas?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, chocando con el chiquillo que seguía conservando su misma mirada. Por un momento pensó que era la virgen, que ya bajaba a por él. Quiso tocarlo, pero aun conservaba esa sensación de sentirse sucio, que prefirió abstenerse. Sólo le dedicó una sonrisa y ahora sí estuvo dispuesto a morirse.

- ¡M-México, párate! –habló- ¡¿Estás loco o te quieres morir?

Yo lo hago, respondió, cuando el otro le tendió la mano. Fernando se reincorporó, tambaleándose un poco, secándose el sudor de la frente. El otro le miraba fijo, pero no le quiso dar la cara. Por dentro, algo lo hacía sentir un tanto miserable, que sintió vergüenza de él. Sonrió otra vez con dificultad, temblándole el labio, pero se dio cuenta que le fue imposible hacerlo. Por un momento pensó que Alfred lo había mandado a por él.

- ¿Cómo fue que terminaste aquí, idiota? –volvió a preguntar, tan natural y con la frente en alto, que terminó rechazando sus propios juicios, bajando la cabeza, para evitarlo- …Uhm, sólo sube.

El joven volvió a subirse a su camioneta. Estiró la mano para quitarle el seguro a la puerta de al lado y así pudo transbordar al fin. Fernando se sentó a su lado y el auto arrancó. Recostó la cabeza en el respaldo. Sentía que en cualquier momento le iba a estallar. El texano le arrojó su botella con agua y la recibió, sin pensarlo dos veces para tomarla.

- ¿De verdad te encuentras bien?

Fernando la abrió con desespero y tomó casi todo de golpe. Era tanta la necesidad que sentía, que no le importó que su antiguo niño le mirara con repulsión. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana y vació lo que sobraba sobre ella. Se sintió en el paraíso, mas la brisa que le tocó, le hicieron descansar más que dormirse.

- Gracias… -atinó a decir-

- ¿Quieres comida también? –le preguntó después de ofrecerle un par de galletas que guardaba en su bolsillo-

- N-No, no las quiero vomitar, gracias… -negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la boca, cerrando los ojos un momento- Gracias…

Repitió nuevamente. El joven a su lado lo miró de pies a cabeza, sin ser notado. Esto no era normal para los ojos del otro. Encontrarte a una nación, varada a mitad de la carretera, siendo rostizada por el sol y más aun, como si le hubiesen propinado una golpiza para recordar. No hizo más preguntas y le dejó descansar un momento.

- Al menos me hubieras avisado que te vendrías caminando –bromeó un poco, después de verlo abrir los ojos, a través del retrovisor- Alfred no me comentó que vendrías… Mucho menos que andarías jugueteando al valiente por mi casa… -infló los cachetes y sacó el aire después, aun seguía sin creerse que se lo había encontrado de esa forma a mitad del camino- Por lo general Alfred hace escándalos cuando vienes a visitarlo… Bueno, siempre.

Volteó a verlo y el chico se quedó callado. Nunca lo había visto tan serio. Sacó un brazo y se recargó sobre él, sin poder contestarle nada. Texas frunció el ceño y esta vez sí que se preocupó, así que optó por quedarse callado y manejar directo a su casa, sin escalas.

Cuando llegaron, el joven texano bajó primero del auto y corrió a abrirle la puerta. Este agradeció con otra sonrisa, pero a penas tocó el suelo y fue a dar de bruces contra él. Escuchó las risas de su chico, quien esperaba un contraataque, pero no lo hizo. Se levantó de nuevo sin aceptar su ayuda, el chico solo lo miró sin saber qué pensar.

Pasaron los dos dentro de la casa y México le pidió usar el baño para asearse un poco. El otro, sin oponerse, accedió y hasta fue a buscarle ropa limpia y a su medida. Fernando solo caminó hasta la ducha y se despojó de las vestimentas, recargándose sobre el azulejo. Se quedó un momento sin hacer nada, antes de girar las llaves y sentir el agua caerle sobre la espalda.

Cuando la sintió, no evitó arquearse y se preguntó por qué seguía sintiendo tanto asco. Trató de contenerse y solo dejó al agua caerle encima, llevándose aparentemente toda la suciedad en su cuerpo. Se llevó una mano hasta su cuello y su piel punzó repentinamente. Le ardía y le dolía, más que por los rayos del sol, seguía sintiendo los labios de Alfred presionarse contra él. Cogió el estropajo y trató de tallarse con las pocas energías que tenía, pero solo logró lastimarse más.

- Tch… ¡MALDITA SEA!

Y dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared y terminó de llorar lo que le quedaba por dentro. Escuchó la voz del otro llamarle, pero no respondió. Temió que lo hubieran escuchado, sólo quería largarse ya.

- T-Te dejo una muda de ropa aquí… -dijo por último- Cuando termines, baja al comedor. Debes de estar hambriento aunque me lo niegues.

Esperó a que se fuera del baño y cerró las llaves del agua. Se quedó un momento en pausa, tomando aire. Ya no estaba Alfred, ya no lo estaba. Repitió eso varias veces y así se tranquilizó. Estiró una mano para coger una de las toallas y se secó con suavidad. La aspiró un par de veces, relajándose más. Se acercó al espejo para ver su reflejo. El cabello húmedo se pegaba contra su quemada piel, que ya comenzaba a desprenderse en algunas partes. Un par de bolsas caían por debajo de sus ojos, reflejando las pocas horas que había dormido y el cansancio de haber caminado quien sabe cuanto. Más a parte de eso, sentía las piernas hinchadas y le dolía horrible la planta de los pies.

- Ya cállate, México. Ya estuvo bueno.

Se habló así mismo y optó por dejar de quejarse. Tomó la ropa que el otro le había hecho favor de conseguir, así que se dispuso a vestir. La tripa le volvió a sonar, pero el agradable olor que desprendían los shampoos del baño y menos mugre encima, le recompusieron en parte. Volvieron a tocar la puerta y este giró para abrir.

- ¿Y-Ya…? ¿Ya terminaste? –de nueva cuenta era el joven, quien asomaba mitad de su persona por el cuerpo.- Ya está servido…

- Ah, sí, ya voy –contestó, mirándole con dulzura- Sólo me pongo los zapatos y bajo, ¿está bien?

- OK.

Tomó su misma camisa, hecha andrajos, y limpió sus zapatos. Cuando estuvieron listos, arrojó la camisa al bote de basura. Volvió a colocárselos y abrió la puerta, arreglándose el cabello con la mano. El joven terminó cayéndose encima de él, seguramente no se había despegado de la puerta desde que él había entrado al baño. Logró sujetarlo y se controló, pero esta vez no lo recibió con un abrazo y el chico lo notó.

- T-Ten cuidado –dijo Fernando, apresurándose a incorporarlo- ¿Qué hacías ahí?

- ¡N-No me lo tienes que decir, tonto! –atacó, como le era costumbre- ¡A-Apresúrate!

Los dos bajaron y se sentaron, frente a frente. Una de las sirvientas de la casa llegó con los platos para cada uno, Fernando agradeció y comenzó a comer, de verdad hambriento. Esta vez midió sus acciones, pero a penas el otro daba el tercer bocado a sus alimentos, que fue pidiendo un poco más.

- ¿Ahora sí me podrías decir qué demonios te pasó?

Fernando siguió comiendo y solo sonreía quedamente.

- ¿Ya? –el otro, molesto, alzó una ceja- ¿O es que tratabas de venir a raptarme lejos de Alfred? –le cuestionó, desviando la mirada y con las mejillas bien rojas- ¡Hahaha! ¡Lo supuse! Pero como eres un imbécil, ¡no regresaré contigo! –canturreó, victorioso- Aunque muchos no lo crean, Alfred es un buen tipo~

- ¿Ah, sí?

Exclamó, cogiendo un pedazo de pan de la mesa. Lo partió a la mitad, no podía evitar ver la imagen del Alfred todavía en su cabeza. Se perdió un momento dentro de sí, de nueva cuenta apareció esa sensación de repulsión.

- ¿México? –este volvió en sí- ¿Te peleaste con… Alfred?

El pan se le cayó de las manos y sus ojos voltearon a verlo, abiertos de par en par. Sintió sus mejillas arder, sonrojándose por la impotencia de decirle algo. Abrió un poco los labios, buscando las mejores palabras para evadir el tema.

- N… No, Texas, te equivocas… -comenzó a decir- Esta vez… Yo solo… Ah –soltó un suspiro y se quedó callado, negando con la cabeza para sí mismo-

- Supera que ya no estoy contigo. Alfred es mejor padre que tú. –dijo de golpe. Fernando lo sintió como una mordida de víbora en los píes- Él no me desatiende.

-…

- ¿Así que pelearon otra vez por mí, eh? –sonrió orgulloso- No tienes que hacerlo, bien que lo…

- Lo sé. No me lo tienes que decir…

A Texas se le cayó el pan de la boca y no le despegó la mirada de encima. Tragó su bocado y dejó el plato de lado, mirando a Fernando de frente.

- Si hay cosas de las que me arrepiento, fue no haberte puesto la atención que merecías… Y cederle a tus demás hermanos a ese… -se ahorró las palabras- Pero ya que puedo hacer, ¿no crees? A pesar de eso, le agradezco a Estados Unidos que te haya cuidado mejor que yo.

Texas se quedó sin palabras y desvió la mirada. Se sintió mal, de cierta manera, y no pudo decirle otra cosa. Fernando siguió comiendo lo que restaba en su plato, tomando lentamente el jugo de naranja que le habían servido. Alzo el cuello y el chico volteó a verle, mirándole perplejo. Unas marcas recién hechas se dibujaban todavía, aun el moretón reflejado, y más marcado por él mismo, le robaron la atención. Fernando se dio cuenta y dejó el jugo sobre la mesa.

- ¿De verdad… Te peleaste con Alfred?

- No le digas que estuve contigo –pidió de pronto con pena en las palabras, levantándose de la mesa- Por favor…

- Pero, papá… -soltó sin pensarlo, poco le importó- ¡¿A-A donde vas?

Texas lo siguió hasta la puerta principal de su casa, correteándolo como un niño pequeño. Un nudo se le había formado en la garganta y no pudo continuar más.

- ¡D-Déjame llevarte a tu casa! –le pidió esta vez él- ¡Fernando, no te puedes ir así!

- De aquí sigo yo, mi'jo –volteó con una sonrisa- Gracias por la comida.

- ¡FERNANDO! –gritó con desesperación, jalándolo de la camisa blanca que le había prestado- Estúpido… -pero terminó por soltarlo

- Está bien, tomaré un autobús de regreso, ¿si? –le avisó-

- Habla a tu casa entonces…

- Quiero regresar por mi cuenta –dijo, tocando su cabeza con suavidad- Por un momento… Quiero olvidarme que soy un país.

-…

- Y pensar muchas cosas –terminó por contarle- Voy a estar bien, te lo aseguro…

- Gh…

- Hemos salido de peores antes…

**CONTINÚA.**

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios y a los que se han suscrito a la historia. Prometo que ya va a salir Rusia ^^~ Y también presencia latina._


	3. Chapter 3

_~ Los personajes de APH no me pertenecen, sino a la mano de Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro alguno, sino por simple entretenimiento. _

_Ya sale Rusia, gracias por esperar ^^~_

**~ Progress**

Por Berseker.

**TERCER**** CAPÍTULO**

Antes de subir al autobús, había conseguido una cobija para cubrirse en todo el camino. Había comprado un boleto directo a la ciudad sin escalas, así no perdería tiempo, pero tampoco nadie lo interrumpiría. Puso un pie en el primer escalón para subir, y luego se dispuso a buscar un asiento libre entre toda la gente. Caminó un poco, hasta llegar al lado de un joven. Preguntó por el asiento y este accedió sin respingar.

No tardó mucho en que el camión se llenara, al contrario, hubo gente que ni siquiera pudo subir. Y es que no era un viaje en el cual se fueran parados, debías de comprar tu boleto con anticipación. Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado por haberse apurado. Dejó recargar la cabeza y sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsa. La partió en trozos, ofreciéndole al joven de al lado, quien la aceptó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Para dónde vas? –le pregunto con confianza

- Voy para México, señor –le dijo, refiriéndose a la capital- Voy a buscar trabajo.

- ¿Y la escuela? –alzó una ceja, cuestionando con interés-

- No, señor, necesito más el dinero. La escuela no me sirve ahorita.

Fernando no siguió preguntando más. Se dedicaron a comer lo que habían comprado y a escuchar la historia que el joven tenía para contar. México solo lo escuchaba con detenimiento, tratando de analizar su situación. Al cabo de las horas, terminó de hablar y se dispusieron a dormir, pero algo no lo dejó a él. El viaje iba a ser largo, todos lo sabían.

Trabajo. Trabajo para tener dinero y poder comer en el día. Parecía que sólo necesitaban eso, pero incluso él sabía, mejor que nadie, que la escuela era importante. Aun él, cuando era pequeño, asistió a su escuela para prepararse como era debido –y para evitar los regaños de su abuelo si no lo hacía- y aún después lo hizo –fuese para adaptarse a la vida con Antonio-, siempre se trataba de aprender algo nuevo sin importar la edad que fuese. A través de la ventana, lograba ver varias patrullas resguardando los caminos. Las luces molestaban a algunos, así que solo cerraban la cortina, para dejarles continuar con su profundo sueño.

Se les unió y terminó por dormirse, sin soñar nada esta vez. Aun seguía cansado por el viaje, más aun, había evitado ver a los oficiales en la entrada al país, aunque más bien aprecia favor de Texas el dejarlo pasar como si nada. Sonrió un momento entre sueños, por un momento no sintió presión alguna sobre él. Eso era bueno, al menos por ahora.

- Fernando, despiértese…

Sintió unos codazos y empezó a escuchar susurros histéricos. Poco a poco abrió los ojos, topándose con una oscuridad que reinaba el camión ahora.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Pero qué está pasando?

Trató de levantarse, pero su acompañante lo jaló con fuerza para que se quedara en su asiento. Escuchó los rezos de un par de señoras atrás, pero todo se aclaró cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse, dándole paso a un par de sujetos con pasamontañas y una cuerno de chivo en mano.

Tenía sentido, los habían parado a mitad de la carretera.

- ¡QUIEN HAGA UN RUIDO, ME LO CARGO AHORA MISMO, CARAJO! -habló con fuerza

Una niña pequeña comenzó a llorar de pronto. Sus alaridos exasperaron al hombre, quien alzó el arma en dirección a ella. Su madre trató de protegerla, pero Fernando se levantó primero, acercándose con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos brillaban con la poca luz que se colaba por las ventanas, pero esto solo hizo a su segundo acompañante alzar el arma jalar el gatillo sin pensarlo dos veces.

Varios de los presentes gritaron al verlo caer entre el espacio de ambas filas de asiento, pero este, después de unos segundos, se llevó la mano a la herida, volviéndose a reincorporar con dificultad. La bala había atravesado la carne de su cuerpo, ensuciando la camisa que su pequeño le había regalado. Soltó una maldición cuando sintió la profundidad de la herida. Se acercó al que tuvo enfrente, sacando su arma de la bolsa.

- No creo que te convenga hacer eso… -dijo meneando la cabeza- No conmigo, cuando necesito hablar…

Iván guardó su celular y volvió a sentarse en la sala de espera en el aeropuerto. Llevaba más de tres horas esperando al joven que se supone, debía de haberlo ido a recoger. Miraba insistente los minutos que pasaban, desesperándose un poco, pero tampoco quería partir sin él. Sus mirada violácea se entrecerró, cavando duda dentro de su mente. Apretó con fuerza la manija de su maleta y comenzó a jugar con esta, para así matar un poco de tiempo y continuar con su espera.

Se suponía que ese viaje lo había planeado desde semanas atrás. Por esas épocas del año, cuando las vacaciones se acercaban, dedicaba un par de días a pasarlos en casa de Fernando. Disfrutaba mucho estar en su país, pasear por sus calles y recoger girasoles antes de regresar, pero más que eso, le gustaba el tiempo que pasaba con él. Solo que él parecía no llegar.

- ¡Señor Iván!

El ruso volteó instantáneamente a ver quien le llamaba. A lo lejos, pudo ver a uno de los hombres de México, acercándose a todo lo que daban sus pies. Iván se levantó, bajando la mirada para verle directo. Esperó a que el otro tomara un poco de aire, Iván solo sonrió como era costumbre.

- Lo… Lo sentimos, señor… -exclamó, regresando su aliento con dificultad- Pensamos que el señor Fernando ya se encontraba aquí, pero… Parece que no es así…

- ¿Fernando no está en casa? –preguntó con su suave voz- No lo sabía…

- Lo sentimos, señor. Nos apena que haya esperado tanto tiempo aquí –dijo antes de tomar su maleta- Sígame por favor, cuando el señor Fernando regrese, irá personalmente a verlo.

- _Da_… -ambos hombres comenzaron a andar

Pero no le importaba el tiempo que esperaría por él, sino qué cosa se le había cruzado para que no fuera a recibirlo. Salieron fuera, donde un auto personal lo llevaría al hotel donde se hospedaría. De un momento a otro, el cielo comenzó a llorar y la gente que transitaba por las calles, corría a resguardarse en un lugar seguro. Rusia pegó su mirada al cielo, que no tardó en oscurecerse.

Cualquiera podría pensar que se trataba de una lluvia típica de la temporada, pero el estatus en el que él se encontraba, le daba a pensar más cosas sobre los demás. Se preocupó con levedad y sus ojos decayeron un instante. Ahora menos podría dejarse de preguntar a dónde había ido a dar el mexicano ahora.

Un par de días habían pasado y Texas no dejaba de despegarse del teléfono, esperando una llamada. Luchaba contra sí mismo y sus ansias de querer marcarle, pero sabe perfectamente que México era de los que siempre llamaban cuando llegaba a casa, solo que ahora parecía que su viaje no tendría fin. Se desesperó y golpeó el piso con la suela de sus botas y cogió la bovina, marcando ese número que se sabía de memoria.

Esperó unos segundos y la voz de una de sus ayudantes habló desde el otro lado.

- ¿Diga?

- _Oh, yes… Excuse me, is Fernando there?_ –preguntó, tratando de sonar natural, pero ansiando escuchar la respuesta de la otra- _It's Texas…_

- _Oh, excuse me, but Mr. Fernando is still out and we don't know when he will return_ –contestó, sonando preocupada. ¿Fuera? Bueno, era obvio. Ese tipo de cosas no estaban para decirse a cualquiera

- _Understood…_

- _Do you want to leave him a message?_

- _N-no…_ -respondió apresurado- _I-It's OK, thank ya._

Colgó y se levantó de su asiento. Quería confiar en las palabras que le había dicho Fernando, pero el pendiente no lo dejaba tranquilo. Salió afuera, buscando a uno de sus empleados de confianza. Le dio un par de billetes y le pidió que consiguiera periódicos mexicanos, lo más rápido posible. El otro no hizo preguntas y accedió, partiendo en su búsqueda. El joven solo pudo regresar a su despacho, pidiendo que le llevaran una taza de café negro.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una de sus sirvientas tocó la puerta y este le permitió entrar. Traía el café en una mano, y en la otra, varios periódicos. Le agradeció y le pidió que lo dejaran solo un momento. No bajó la sonrisa hasta que escuchó la puerta cerrarse. Después de unos segundos, tomó uno de los diarios y lo examinó detenidamente. Muertos, nuevas reformas y un par de delincuentes detenidos, hojas enteras dedicadas al futbol y varios anuncios. No encontró lo que buscaba y siguió con el otro, hasta que en uno de ellos, una pequeña notita le llamó la atención.

- "Intento de secuestro de un autobús…" –tomó un sorbo a su café- Se dirigía de Monterrey a la capital… -le pasó la mirada encima- Sólo se confirma la desaparición de una persona…

Se levantó de golpe y su mano buscó con desespero el teléfono otra vez. Marcó otro número, esperando a que le contestase. Entonces logró escuchar un par de risillas al otro lado de la bocina, antes de preguntar quien era y con quería hablar. Texas alzó una de sus cejas y la voz le tembló un poco.

- Soy Texas…

- ¡Oh, pero si eres tú, cabrón! –habló con jubilo- ¿Acaso ya te hartaste de Alfred y piensas regresar? ¿O qué?

- No, no hablo para eso, Nuevo León –le contestó hastiado- Sólo quería preguntarte… Si habías visto a Fernando por ahí…

- …-el regio se quedó callado un momento y, como si pusiera una mano en uno de los auriculares, comenzó a murmurar a otras personas- Oh, no, no, no lo hemos visto –regresó a hablar, tan natural con su acento, que se oyó tonto-

- No me tienes que mentir. Lo recogí hace unos días por mi casa…

- ¡¿QUE LE HICISTE QUÉ? –pareció caerse de su silla- ¡MÉNDIGO MORRO DESALMADO, ¿ENTONCES TÚ FUISTE QUIEN SE LO ROBÓ? –le gritó con todo lo que pudo, dejando sordo al pobre hombre que le había llamado- ¡DÍME DONDE ESTÁ!

- ¡Debió volver a tu casa a tomar un camión de regreso a la suya! –avisó, preocupándose más. Esa reacción claramente lo dejaba más que preocupado, ni siquiera había avisado a Nuevo León que pasaría por su casa- Escucha, me pidió que Alfred no se enterara de nada, así que no hagas un alboroto…

- ¿Te pidió eso? –sonó dudoso

- Deberías de comunicarte a su casa… -Nuevo León hizo un sonido de manera repulsiva- Hazlo, ¿quieres?

- Pus ya qué… -exclamó, erizándole el cabello hasta la última punta. El solo pensar que tendría que hablar con Distrito Federal lo llenaba de un sentimiento de querer írsele encima- Ya me ocupo de eso, pero dime, ¿qué le pasó?

- ¿Que qué le pasó? –sonó exaltado- ¿No deberías de saberlo tú?

- No me chingues, Texas… -se llevó una mano a la frente- Fernando había venido a mi casa para ayudarme con unas cosas, pero él se adelantó… Así que cuando llegué, ya no estaba…

- ¿Cómo? –De manera que Alfred había tenido que ver en todo eso- _Dammit_, ¿y ahora?

- Ese tonto… -soltó un suspiro- Yo me encargo, Texas, si pasa algo, te avisaré. Te hablo luego.

- Sí… -pudo decir por último y escuchó la llamada cortarse. Parecía que ni el regio estaba al tanto de lo que pasaba en su estado, aunque era de razonarse si el ataque había pasado en otro lado.- Que se encuentre bien…

Rusia siguió con su espera. Se había negado a salir del hotel hasta que el otro se decidiera a aparecer, pero esa espera parecía ya más un encierro y una condena para él mismo. Por un momento salía a pasear al vestíbulo del mismo, sentándose a esperar sin dejar de ver la puerta. No podía creer que Fernando no apareciera. Él nunca le había hecho una grosería así y no creía que se la hiciese. Probablemente, Alfred había conseguido que el mexicano le dejase de hablar.

- _Net_, Fernando nunca aceptaría eso… -susurró algo para sí mismo, pero después negó con la cabeza- Lo más seguro es que se presente a la conferencia de prensa, _da_, eso debe de ser…

Y con la esperanza de mañana, volvió a regresar a su habitación.

Esperó a que la noche llegara y con ella, un nuevo mañana. El día se había vuelto brillante y resplandeciente, como aquellos que tanto le encantaban. Se levantó de buen humor, poniéndose el mejor traje que tenía para el evento. Se acomodaba la corbata, cuando uno de sus ayudantes tocaba a la puerta, dándole aviso que el coche ya había llegado para recogerlo. Tomó su bufanda y se la volvió a colocar en su lugar, con mucho orden en el acto.

Salió del hotel, rumbo a donde sería la cede de su encuentro. Bajó del auto y pudo sentir la mirada de algunos periodistas, a quienes le sonrió amablemente y los invitó a pasar. Cuando abrió las puertas, aquella bonita sonrisa que se había dibujado en su rostro, cayó al suelo, solo de ver que Fernando no se encontraba en el acto. A cambio de él, uno de sus representantes le esperaba, un tanto nervioso, pero al final tendría que hacerlo. Iván caminó a prisa hacia donde el otro, llamándolo para preguntarle lo mismo que él se preguntaba desde que había tocado tierras mexicanas.

- ¿Y Fernando?

El otro simplemente se excusó, diciendo que Fernando seguía fuera.

- ¿No podemos esperar a que Fernando llegue? –insistió con un poco de fuerza en sus palabras, esta vez no logrando contener la frustración que se formaba por dentro

- Discúlpeme, Señor Iván, pero esta vez… Creo que el señor Fernando no podrá asistir.

Sin poder creerlo, Iván tomó su lugar frente a todos, cogiendo las hojas que había preparado para su discurso de agradecimiento. El aura del lugar se lograba sentir un tanto decaído y los murmuros comenzaron a esparcirse a través de los oídos del albino. Era mentira, Fernando no lo había dejado, simplemente tenía que atender un par de asuntos por su cuenta.

- Y, por último… -Rusia volteó a ver directo a las cámaras que tenía en frente- Rusia siempre estará con México.

Al otro lado del televisor, con un bote de helado en mano, Alfred soltó un par de carcajadas que se escucharon por toda la casa. Su jefe apareció detrás de él, mirando de reojo lo que la heroica nación veía. El rubio siguió comiendo su helado, finalizada la transmisión. Todo eso había sido como ver su caricatura favorita.

- _It seems that Mexico didn't attend his conference with Russia, uh?_ –exclamó su jefe

- _Yup_ –respondió, volteando a verle con una sonrisa victoriosa-

- _Alfred, did you not get involved with this, right?_

- _Not it all, it's just… Mexico took his place as he should, no? _–volvió a reir- _Can you arrange a meeting with NAFTA?_

- _Alfred, what do you want?_

- _Show the world who is the hero that Mexico needs…_

La joven capital canturreaba al son de su radio, mientras veía barrer a la señora que atendía la casa. Una semana, siete malditos días que ya asimilaba que fueran ocho y hasta un mes. Adentro, su jefe hacía un escándalo. A penas había recibido la forzosa invitación donde su desaparecida nación tenía que encontrarse con el Tratado de Libre Comercio. Se daba de topes y no dejaba de contestar llamadas de sus pequeños, por esa misma razón, Distrito Federal ya no lo escuchaba, porque solo lo tenía tenso. Incluso Rusia se había parado enfrente de la casa, antes de partir de regreso.

Pero había algo raro en todo esto. Por un momento había dejado de escuchar las quejas que usualmente el Estado de México, Nuevo León, Chihuahua y otros más le hacían. Pensó que con la situación era normal, pero, cada que escuchaba sus voces por el auricular del teléfono, sentía una extraña atmósfera rodearlos. No mala, no, era todo lo contrario a eso. Era una sensación de paz, que hasta cosa le daba.

Miró al portero de su casa leyendo el periódico. Se acercó con él para pedírselo por un momento. Tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo y así lo hizo. Se sentó donde se había levantado y buscó instintivamente una cifra, de la cual todos habían pasado por alto.

- ¿Pero qué chingados…?

Una camioneta se estacionó enfrente de los portones cerrados a su casa. El chico no se la pudo creer cuando vio la bota bajarse primero y luego a la persona que volteó a verle, con una sonrisa sin motivo. Cerró la puerta, agradeciendo antes, y la miró partir. Entonces regresó a mirarle, pidiendo al cuidador de la puerta que la abriera de favor.

- ¡FERNANDO!

La capital se paró antes que todos y de un golpe abrió la puerta. No se la podía creer, aun tenía la camisa con la sangre ya seca y el pelo todo enmarañado, sin contarle la suciedad en el cuerpo y el rostro demacrado. Inclusive no pudo diferenciar entre las secuelas de desatenderse como persona y las marcas que le quedarían como nación. Lo abrazó con fuerza, pero este lo evitó un poco, a penas acariciando su cabeza.

-Tranquilo, no me pasó nada –atinó a decirle, pero el otro se había quedado sin palabra alguna- Y-Ya estoy de regreso, no te pongas así.

- Es la primera vez que haces una jaladota así –le reprochó en la cara- Pero antes de que hagas algo, dime qué significan esos números en el periódico.

- Eso, hijo, -hizo una pausa, mirándole con alegría- Significa que todo va a estar mejor.

Pero esas palabras significaban más que un deje al viento. Eran palabras diferentes, de una persona que no era la misma, de alguien a quien se le escuchaba hasta el caminar distinto a como lo hacía antes.

De un momento a otro, de una forma cálida y sin fuerza, las tazas de delincuencia en el país habían bajado poco a poco. Nadie lo había notado, pero incluso el aire que ahora tocaba su cuerpo, se sentía más placentero del que pudo haber conocido en todo ese tiempo.

**CONTINÚA**

_Está bien si muero__ acribillada. Gracias a __**Juan Nikté **__por los comentarios y a todos los demás por regalarle tiempo a este escrito C:. Por cierto, unas disculpillas por eso de los estados, igual no estoy muy acostumbrada en ello, pero lo vi un tanto necesario para el fic. Era eso o la misma virgen bajaba a salvarlo xDD. OK, no. Nos estamos leyendo pronto._


	4. Chapter 4

_~ Los personajes de APH no me pertenecen, sino a la mano de Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro alguno, sino por simple entretenimiento. _

_Phew… Creo que he escrito bastante en muy poco tiempo . . [nunca había hecho algo así]. Vale, gracias por leer~~_

**~ Progress**

Por Berseker.

**CUARTO**** CAPÍTULO**

Después de varios días, volvía a sentir el agua caerle sobre la espalda. Gota por gota caían por su cuerpo, creyendo jurar, por un momento, que era capaz de contarlas. Dejó que toda la suciedad se la llevase el agua, inmutándose a ver como el agua descendía por sus cansadas piernas hasta perderse por la coladera. Después de unos segundos, cogió el estropajo con jabón, empezando a tallarse poco a poco. Cerró los ojos un momento, sonriéndose con tranquilidad, después de mucho tiempo.

Terminó por salir y al fin podía oler a flores, en vez de a animal muerto. Se enrolló con la toalla, caminando hasta su cama, donde se dejó caer. Aspiró el olor de sus sábanas, sintiendo que le ganaba el sueño. Hizo un esfuerzo para levantarse, aun tenía cosas por hacer. Se secó el cabello y se puso el pijama. Se agachó debajo de la cama para buscar sus sandalias, ahí seguían. Se las colocó y fue a verse al espejo de su tocador.

- Vaya… -exclamó, bajando un poco el cuello de su camisa para ver lo que buscaba. Esperó que no estuviera más ahí, pero ese maldito chupetón que Alfred le había hecho ya parecía tatuaje permanente. Supuso que sería por la fuerza en que se lo había hecho a su cuerpo, no que de verdad significara algo más- Por ahora, ya qué…

Estaba devolviéndose a su cama, cuando su jefe interceptó la puerta. Fernando no evitó quejarse, al contrario, trató de esconder la marca en su cuello. Estaba seguro que le quería decir que planeaba dejar a Alfred a un lado, pero le daba vergüenza si llegase a preguntar dónde se hizo esa marca (más aparte, creería que solo en esa semana se habría ido de parranda, con quien sabe quien). Se sentó en la orilla del colchón, mirando los papeles que luego recibió, después de batallar.

– ¿Esto qué? –alzó una ceja, pasándole los ojos rápidamente. Pendientes, pendientes, juntas, juntas. Nada del otro mundo, solo que no había atendido ninguno de esos asuntos. No respingó, al menos no mucho- Uhm… ¡Ay, si es cierto!

Dentro de todos esos pendientes, la conferencia de Rusia se encontraba resaltada con marca textos. Fernando no supo ni que decir, más que sentir una inmensa culpa. Seguramente Iván debió de haberle esperado todos esos días, en los cuales nunca se apareció. Ni siquiera una llamada. Un telefonazo rápido para avisarle que no se preocupara, o al menos, para decirle que luego le explicaba lo que pasaba, aunque… la idea de decirle al ruso lo que le pasó, lo llenaba de pena.

– Está por demás decir que tienes que pedir disculpas, ¿verdad? –habló su jefe, de forma seria- Y unas explicaciones a todos, ¿no crees?

– Lo sé… -exclamó, sin darle la cara- Yo… bueno, ahorita le llamó a Iván. Ya mañana veo lo demás… ¿Te parece?

- Pues ya qué…

- Entonces, buenas noches. –concluyó, esperando ansioso a que se marchara. El otro dio media vuelta, pero antes de salir, recordó algo, así que se lo dijo.

– El jefe de Estados Unidos mandó una invitación para tratar asuntos del TLC –habló serio- Bueno, ya sabes que no es una invitación. Te veo mañana. Buenas noches.

El moreno se quedó con la boca abierta y sin decir nada. El labio pareció temblarle, al menos estaba seguro que a Alfred no quería volver a verlo, en lo que le restaba de vida o al menos en la mayor parte de esta. Se llevó una mano a la frente, sintiéndose algo agobiado y más que fastidiado con la noticia. Debía de tranquilizarse, si no lo hacía, podría actuar estúpidamente, si no tenía una buena estrategia para confrontar la situación.

Se dejó caer sobre su cama, con los brazos abiertos y pensando en lo que iba a hacer con eso. Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos, negando con la cabeza un poco. Sabía que no era fácil, sabía que no nada más por desearlo, las cosas iban a suceder. Frunció el ceño y salió de su habitación, directo a la oficina de su jefe. Avanzó a paso lento, pero seguro. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió, pasando a aquel cuarto que había visto a tanto sentados en aquella silla. Soltó un suspiró, antes de ir a sentarse. Cuando lo hizo, tomó la bocina del teléfono, aun dudando de marcar. Quería hacerlo, pero después de que le contestaran, no sabía ni qué mas decir, mas a parte de un simple saludo, que ahora le resultaba difícil.

Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, tratando de razonar lo que diría. Dios, la cabeza le estaba empezando a doler. Se despeinó de la desesperación, tirando al suelo unas carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio. Maldijo entre dientes, sin otra opción más que recogerlas. Se agachó, y allí mismo, en el suelo, se quedó contemplando los números en las hojas. Parecían ser una de las entregas de cuentas del dinero que se usaba para los servicios del país. Se quedó mudo, llevándose una mano para rascarse la cabeza.

– Ahora, ese dinero lo podríamos usar para otras cosas… -pensó en voz alta, mientras sus labios se curvaban poco a poco- Jaja, muy bien~

Recogió todo para acomodarlo en su lugar. Sacó la hoja, viéndola detenidamente para idealizar cosas mejores. Su mano libre volvió a coger la bocina del teléfono y marcó, sin dejar de ver las cifras de dinero mal utilizado que tenía enfrente. Se llevó el auricular al oído, pero en ese momento, varias ideas se cruzaban en su cabeza, como para poner atención en que no tardaron mucho en contestar.

– ¿_Privet_? –la voz de Rusia se coló por el otro lado de la línea, haciéndole estremecer hasta caer de la silla. Tan tierna, tan amable, tan educada. Sus mejillas se colorearon al instante, sin saber si había sido por el golpe o por la impresión de escucharlo- ¿Eh?

– ¿I… Iván? –pronunció su nombre, mientras terminaba por sentarse en el suelo, recargándose sobre el mismo escritorio- ¿E-Eres tú? Habla Fernando…

– ¿Fernando?

Fernando soltó un jadeo al escuchar su nombre. Trató de quitarse el cabello de la cara, pero la pena comenzaba a invadirlo. Cerró los ojos, tomando aire. Pensó que Iván estaría molesto, enojado con él. Eso ni siquiera el mismo ruso le había hecho, así que el rostro se le resbalaba hasta el suelo.

– ¿Fernando se encuentra bien?

El corazón le dio un vuelco imprescindible, que la mano se llevó al pecho, como si tratara de asegurarse que aquél órgano vital no se le saliera de su sitio. Qué demonios. Rusia ahora le preguntaba que si se encontraba bien, con un tono sumamente preocupado, que le hizo enrojecerse aun más de lo que ya estaba. Tragó saliva, tratando de mantenerse firme, aunque tenía más ganas de írsele encima, abrazarlo y pedirle disculpas.

– ¿Fernando? ¿Estás ahí? No te vayas, por favor… -le dijo, en un tono de suplica. Se llevó una mano a la boca, sin saber si sentirse culpable o afortunado de que alguien como él, fuera su amigo, a pesar de las cosas que le había hecho-

– N-No, Iván… aquí sigo, disculpa… -se quedó un momento en pausa, algo nervioso- Rusia, yo… bueno, no sé cómo empezar, pero… lamento que… y lo estoy diciendo de verdad… perdóname por, bueno… enserio, desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, que me… pues… -unas risitas le interrumpieron- ¡N-No te burles!

– ¿Fernando se encuentra bien? –volvió a preguntar, esta vez más suave

– S-Sí… -siseó, apretando el puño. Cada palabra que le decía Rusia, la sentía como una dulce caricia, algo de lo que verdad no había sentido en todo este tiempo- Perdóname por hacerte esperar ese día… y por no llamarte. Lamento haberte arruinado estos últimos días. Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, pero… si hay algo que yo pueda hacer para remediarlo, no dudes en decírmelo, por favor. Perdóname, Iván. Lo siento mucho, de verdad… no era ni mi intención… hacerte preocupar.

– Saber que Fernando se encuentra bien… es más que suficiente para mí.

– … -el mexicano sonrió calidamente, después de mucho tiempo- Muchas gracias… ¡Oh! ¡Y Rusia! –le llamó, tomando con fuerza la bocina, mezclando los nervios con las ansias. Sus mejillas se colorearon, pero esta vez más suavemente- ¿Regresarías a tu casa… después?

– …-se escuchó soltar un suspiró, a lo que Fernando decayó el animo levemente- Sólo si México quiere.

– ¡Sí! –contestó rápidamente con alegría- ¡Cuando gustes!

– Entonces, te veré pronto, ¿_da_?

– ¡Seguro! –miró la hora a través del reloj de la pared. Era algo tarde, y seguramente había despertado al ruso- Bueno, Iván. Que tengas un buen día~

– Que tengas una buena noche, Fernando…

El ruso terminó por cerrar la llamada, dejándole aun pasmado por cómo pronunció su nombre al final. No era una simple despedida, cada palabra que salía de sus fríos labios se sentía más que cálida al oírla. Te hacía estremecer cada poro de la piel, dejándola con una sensación muy difícil de olvidar. Por un momento pensó que Iván estaría en la casa, esperándolo en su habitación, para verse de nuevo, pero… Se volvía a llevar la mano al cuello, y ahí había algo que no lo dejaba en paz. Una marca, una marca que parecía el sello personal del señor Jones.

– Maldito seas, Alfred…

El día volvía a colorearse gris. No se había levantado con mucho ánimo y la espalda le dolía un poco. Sentado en el comedor, esperando el desayuno mientras leía el periódico, su jefe se acercó, no para saludarlo exactamente. Era demasiado temprano, según él, para comenzar a pedirle cuentas. Dejó el diario de lado, tocándose las sienes. Descansado no se encontraba. Después de terminar su emotiva plática con Iván, había marcado otras treinta dos, incluyendo a Texas, para disculparse por el largo martirio que les había provocado. Había recibido todo tipo de quejas e insultos, que aun los tenía resonando por los oídos.

– Bien, Fernandito –comenzó su jefe, pidiendo una taza de café, después de que una de las muchachas le trajera unos buenos chilaquiles al moreno.

– No me eches a perder la comida, ¿quieres? Te lo tengo que decir, a ti, aunque no quiera… –dijo, torciendo la boca. Estaba por demás decir que cuando decían de esa forma su nombre, lo molestaban de sobremanera y le daban a entender que no se la iba a acabar.- Ya no quiero ver nada con Alfred.

Su jefe le miró con la boca abierta, sin siquiera parpadear. Sus ojos, abiertos como dos platos redondos, le miraban sin quitarle la vista un segundo y no le daban crédito a ninguna de las palabras que le había dicho. Seguía comiendo, mientras partía un bolillo a la mitad y comenzaba a comerse el migajón de adentro, cuando, aun mascando, se abrió los primeros botones de la camisa, mostrándole el moretón que todavía seguía impregnado al costado izquierdo de su cuello.

– ¿Ves esto? –le preguntó, alzando ambas cejas, mostrándose incrédulo de manera sarcástica- Ese hijo de puta me lo hizo. –terminó por decir aquellas palabras, que seguramente ni su jefe quería oír- Sí, tu adorado Alfredo F. Jones –dijo cantándole el apellido tan como sonaba en su idioma, diciendo primero el Jo y después el nes, tal cual hubiera dicho un niño que no sabía hablar inglés.

– ¿Pero qué hiciste? –Fernando enrojeció, dejando caer el tenedor a un lado, mientras maldecía sin preocuparse por las madres ajenas de culpa. Se agachó para recogerlo, pidiendo a gritos otro tenedor, como nunca lo había hecho.

– ¿Qué hice, preguntas? ¿Eh? ¿Quieres saber qué mierda hice para que ese puto cabrón hijo de zorra me llevara a mitad del desierto y me dejara tirado como basura? ¿De verdad quieres saber que hice para que me calles diciendo que trate de entender al descerebrado de Alfred? ¿Qué sus razones ha de tener por haber querido casi vio…? –calló, no iba a dar explicaciones de lo que le había hecho, más bien, de lo que le había obligado a hacer. Se levantó de la silla, golpeando la mesa, asustando a la muchachita que le había llevado un tenedor nuevo y ganándose la seriedad de su patrón- ¡Tratar de defender a mi gente, carajo, eso fue lo único que hice!

El ambiente se quedó en silencio por un minuto entero, el más largo tiempo en el que no se pudo escuchar nada más. Fernando soltó otro par de maldiciones y tomó asiento de nuevo, recibiendo de las temblorosas manos el tenedor nuevo. No le quitó su castaña vista al hombre que tenía enfrente, al contrario, era él quien ahora parecía clavársela como dos filosos cuchillos.

– Sé que no es fácil y sé que no se puede hacer eso de la noche a la mañana… -le comentó, sumergiendo un pedazo del mismo bolillo dentro de su oscuro café- Pero tampoco es algo imposible de realizar… -terminó de hablar, llevándose el pan remojado a la boca- Sólo que esta vez, todo lo que vayas a hacer, me preguntas a mí primero, antes que esa bola de huevones. ¿Estamos, sí o no?

–… No puedes tomar una decisión así, Fernando… lo sabes mejor que nadie.

– ¿Y que chingados no me expliqué? –se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla- Lo primero que vas a ir hacer ahorita, para que me entiendas, es ir reducir a una quinta parte el dinero que se invertía en seguridad.

– ¡¿Estás loco? –se levantó esta vez su jefe ante él, apoyándose sobre la mesa- ¡¿Cómo crees que voy a hacer eso?

– No vamos a seguir una guerra entre nosotros –apretó el puño y golpeó la mesa con fuerza, obligándolo a sentarse. Su jefe le miró estupefacto, negando la cabeza, mientras él empezaba a asentir, afirmándole lo que ya presentía- Seguridad a cambio de seguridad. Luego, nos preocupamos por comer, porque a nadie le gusta que le estén fregando cuando comen. –ladeó la cabeza, indicándole la salida con esta- ¡Como vas!

Su jefe salió disparado de ahí, sin decir lo molesto que se encontraba. Esperó a que se fuera de ahí, para dibujarse una sonrisa, satisfecho por lo que había dicho y hecho, aunque luego las manos le empezaron a temblar. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero pensó que lo había hecho bien, o al menos, había dejado claro lo que quería. Siguió desayunando, era lo menos que podía hacer por ahora.

Los días pasaron como el viento y el cielo se tornaba de azules ligeros. Sobre tierra, un par de manifestaciones, pero solo eso, por una vez en su vida, la gente no tenía por qué reprochar. Cada quien cumplía su parte, como parte de un acuerdo. Y eso sería, un acuerdo donde el uno y el otro cumplieran su parte. Podía sentarse por momentos a contemplar la ciudad, tomar un café en la tarde, revisar los pendientes internos y cumplirlos con calma. No negaba que se tornaba algunas veces tedioso, pero ya no se trataba que si quería o no, tenía que hacer las cosas. Y por él mismo.

Una mañana, Fernando tuvo que levantarse más temprano de lo que debía. Se alisto con uno de sus mejores trajes y se miró al espejo, mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa bien planchada. Antes de cerrarla del cuello, se miró la marca. Aun no desaparecía. ¿En cuántos días se quitaría al fin? No lograba vislumbrar un avance es aquello, eso lo preocupaba, más que nada, porque no podía quitarse de la cabeza los recuerdos que incluían al rubio norteamericano. Soltó un largo suspiro y mejor optó por ponerse la corbata. Se dirigiría al aeropuerto, a tomar el vuelo que lo llevaría a Los Ángeles, para la reunión.

Había puesto muchas trabas para no ir. Pero tampoco era justo andarle exigiendo a su jefe y no poner mucho de su parte. Eso ya era algo personal. No deseaba ver a Alfred. Y la había pasado muy bien sin verlo, o al menos, relajado se encontraba. Pero el estrés le llegaba, cuando se imaginaba cruzando la puerta, para dar inicio a una conferencia, la cual, por cierto, ignoraba el motivo. Terminó de alistarse y salió de casa, abordando el coche, que lo llevaría a su destino.

Su celular comenzó a sonar de pronto en su bolsillo, causándole cosquillas. Lo sacó rápidamente, mirando de quien se trataba. Era de un teléfono público, pero aun así contestó sin mucho preámbulo.

– ¿Bueno? –habló primero, su jefe, sentado a su lado, le miró expectante. Fernando le sacó la lengua y se giró, volteándose a la ventana- ¿Quién habla?

– ¿Fernando? Habla Rusia~ -Al mexicano se le resbaló el celular de las manos, pero aun así logró sujetarlo, brillando por tan diversos malabares.

– ¡A-Ah! –exclamó divertido, pero su jefe, ya con el humor muerto, le frunció el ceño. Seguramente pensaba que se iba a escapar otra vez- ¡Rusia! ¡Iván! ¡Eres tú! –con esas palabras evitó otra miradota del otro, sorprendido por escuchar ese nombre- ¿Cómo estás?

– _Da_, Rusia se encuentra bien. –exclamó, riéndose un poco con alegría y júbilo

– ¿Entonces por qué me llamas desde un teléfono público? –preguntó de golpe, con una ceja arriba, llamando más la atención del otro-

– El celular deja de tener cobertura cuando salgo de casa –Fernando se miró sorprendido

– ¿Entonces no estás en tu casa?

– _Net_. Estoy en la tuya.

– ¿En la mía? Ah… ¡¿En la mía?

El carro se frenó de golpe, si creer lo que había escuchado. Su jefe casi da el grito de histeria pero se controló, tomando aire con calma. Fernando volteó a verlo, preguntándole con señas faciales si Rusia había dado aviso a su llegada al país, de nueva cuenta. El otro negó con rapidez, así que el moreno tuvo que pensar en algo rápido.

– ¿E-En donde estás? –le preguntó, luego asintió un par de veces y miró su reloj de mano, tratando de calcular el tiempo- Llego como en media hora, no te muevas de ahí, ¿si? –y colgó, abriendo la puerta de su lado

– ¡Fernando, ¿a dónde piensas ir? –su jefe lo tomó del hombro, pero México, por inercia, le apartó la mano de golpe. Hubo un silencio entre ellos, que se quedaron viendo por un largo segundo. Siempre gritándose, siempre peleando, pero era la primera vez que Fernando le hacía tal grosería- ¿Fernando…?

– Perdona… n-no era mi intención hacer eso… -se disculpó sin verle a la cara, con un poco de pena, ¿pero cómo le iba a decir que sentía asco a sí mismo cuando lo tocaban? Peor aun, que lo hicieran donde Alfred le había dejado aquel vergonzoso recuerdo-

– Estados Unidos no solo te dejó tirado en el desierto, ¿verdad? –México apretó los dientes, dando media vuelta- ¿A dónde piensas ir?

– Con Rusia… no lo voy a dejar plantado otra vez…

– Está bien… -el moreno volteó a verle rápidamente, esperando un grito o una buena excusa para convencerle que tenía que asistir a donde él. Había dicho aquellas palabras con suavidad y comprensión, no con enojo e irracionalismo. Por un momento lo sintió comprensivo y protectivo, algo que hacía décadas no lograba sentir- Ya me haré cargo yo entonces. Al menos barre la casa –y cerró la puerta tras del otro, quien escuchó el motor encenderse de nuevo. Fernando se acercó y pegó su cara en el vidrio, mirando directo a los ojos del hombre

– Dile a Alfred que se meta su puta conferencia por donde le quepa…

Su presidente soltó una carcajada y el carro arrancó. Fernando se despidió con una mano, mientras los ojos se le humedecieron un poco. Negó con la cabeza y corrió a la banqueta, dispuesto a buscar un taxi. Avanzó con rapidez, topándose con un charco, donde pudo mirar su reflejo. En mucho tiempo se había arreglado tan bien, muy conveniente para la ocasión, pensó, se veía tan atractivo, que solo le faltaba un ramo de flores para ir a pedir la mano de la novia. Soltó unas risitas, saltó el charco y fue a un puesto, pidiendo una docena de los mejores girasoles que tuviera.

– Tome, gracias –le entregó el dueño con una sonrisa, recibiendo el dinero- Suerte, joven.

– Gracias… -Fernando no evitó echarse a reír, coloreándose de las mejillas y partiendo a su destino de una vez.

Abordó un taxi, y después de atravesar su mala vialidad, la cual pensó en corregir también, llegó al aeropuerto, con una elegante hora de retraso. Cerró la puerta del coche y agradeció, dando media vuelta para echarse a correr dentro del lugar. Buscó con ánimos al ruso, y allí lo vio, sentado en la sala de espera, platicando con un par de niños. Su corazón se agitó de sobremanera y una gran sonrisa se le formó en sus delgados labios. Se acercó a paso apresurado, sujetando con fuerza las flores que resaltaban entre sus manos.

– ¡Iván!

El ruso volteó sin demorarse un segundo. Sus ojos violetas se cruzaron con los suyos, iluminándose como por arte de magia. Iván se levantó de su asiento, dejó su maleta y a aquellos niños, quienes se despidieron con alegría de él. A penas lo vio dar un paso, cuando se suponía que él debía de hacerlo primero, pero su cuerpo tibio logró sentir al otro sujetándole con fuerza, en un tierno y fuerte abrazo, que necesitaba desde hace semanas atrás.

- Iván…

- Fernando, no sabes cuanto te extrañé…

Después de varios días, sus manos cobraron vida por voluntado propia y se aferraron a la espalda del ruso. Aquellas flores que le había comprado terminaron en el suelo e Iván solo podía sentir pequeñas gotitas humedecer su pecho. Fernando se soltó a llorar sin pensarlo, gritando y gimiendo a su lado todo lo que le faltaba. Había reunido todos esos sentimientos sucios que le llenaban por dentro y en ese mismo instante los había dejado salir, tal vez por accidente, o simplemente porque su corazón lo necesitaba.

**CONTINÚA**

_Gracias a __**Akeifa**__ por sus comentarios, a __**Youko Saiyo**__ por los buenos consejos, a __**Loreley Kirkland**__ por leer mis fanfics [que por cierto, nos conocemos desde el deviantart xD], a doña __**Usagui**__, que fervientemente sigue esta secta (¿?)~ ¡Ah! Y a __**Lily Yavetil**__ y a __**Smile I Exist**__, que me acompañaron desde el primer capitulo [pero por taruga no hago las cosas]. Vale, nos estamos leyendo. Dudas, quejas, tomatazos~ No se inmuten, por favor._


	5. Chapter 5

_~ Los personajes de APH no me pertenecen, sino a la mano de Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro alguno, sino por simple entretenimiento. _

_Uh~ Bueno. Sin mucho que decir, aquí les dejo a su disposición el capítulo cinco ^^.__Gracias por leer y dejarme robar algo de su tiempo~ No odien a Alfred, él solo necesita de un buen hombre como México… 3._

**~ Progress**

Por Berseker.

**QUINTO**** CAPÍTULO**

Iván olía a manzanilla, no lo podía evitar. Olía de una forma muy deliciosa y placentera, podía aspirar su cuerpo contra el suyo, frotándose en ese abrazo que parecía no tener fin. Llorando como un niño, lágrimas mezcladas entre la alegría y la tristeza, mientras su voz era apaciguada por su fuerte pecho. No supo cuando se detuvo, pero lo hizo. Sin despegarse de su lado, evitó darle la cara, pero las finas manos rusas, ocultas tras los guantes de piel oscura, lo tomaron con delicadeza del rostro. Lo pudo contemplar con detalle. Sus mejillas enrojecieron más de lo debido, apelándose más por las últimas gotas que caían al pasar.

No se dijeron nada. Los dedos de Iván se dedicaron a limpiar los restos que quedaban en sus ojos. Fernando los cerró, tomando ambas manos del otro. Se acercó a una, acariciándose a sí mismo contra ella. Le dedicó una sonrisa, una pequeñita, pero plena de agradecimiento. El ruso le devolvió el gesto y se separaron al fin. El moreno se agachó al suelo, para recoger las flores que había dejado caer antes de abrazarse contra el otro.

Las revisó de reojo con rapidez. Por suerte no se habían maltratado, así que extendió ambos brazos, entregándole el pequeño gesto que compró. Los ojos del ruso parecieron brillar con dulzura, recibiéndolas casi de inmediato. Eran flores muy bonitas, las que a él más le gustaban y que el mismo Fernando le había dado a conocer. Sonrió de oreja a oreja, más que feliz, por el obsequio.

_-_ ¿Estás cansado? –preguntó el moreno, comenzando a andar para tomar las cosas de Rusia y partir de ahí. Se limpió los ojos con la manga de su traje, para eliminar de una vez la huella de que alguna vez había llorado- ¿Tienes hambre? Podemos pasar a la casa para que dejes tus cosas…

_-_ _Da_ –le dijo, con el mismo ánimo- Sólo serán un pequeño tiempo. Debo de regresar pasado mañana a primera hora –le informó, acariciando los pétalos amarillos de una de las flores- Esta vez, Rusia se escapó de su casa para poder visitar a Fernando.

_-_ Jajaja, genial –palmeó su espalda, volteándose a ver entre ambos, cómo si fueran dos amigos que se reunían para hacer travesuras, como cuando se era pequeño- ¿Y… no te van a regañar?

_-_ No importa, no importa –repitió, muy emocionado- ¿Podríamos desayunar en tu casa?

_-_ Seguro~

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Fernando le dejó pasar primero. Acomodó la maleta a un lado de la puerta, para que después la acomodaran donde sería su habitación. Los dos caminaron hasta el comedor, donde el mexicano le invitó a tomar asiento. Iván aceptó con gusto, sintiéndose bien recibido. Ese lugar era uno de los pocos donde de verdad le trataban como en casa. Antes de sentarse, se quitó su saco, entregándoselo al moreno, quien de paso le preguntó si quería algo en especial para comer.

_-_ Lo que Fernando quiera, da –dijo, acomodándose su bufanda con gusto y tomando asiento después- Oh, ¿Fernando también va a desayunar? –preguntó, volteando a verle

_-_ Claro –le respondió con una sonrisa, cantándole con gusto que pagaría todo el tiempo perdido de la vez pasada- Entonces prepararé algo especial para los dos, ¿está bien? –le guiñó un ojo, mostrándole su puño en señal de victoria- ¡Regreso rápido!

_-_ ¡_Da_!

Mathew entró con los hombros en alto, escondiéndose detrás del oso blanco que cargaba entre brazos. Saludó con cortesía a los que lo notaban. Hace unas horas que había llegado del aeropuerto, y siendo lo más puntual, abrió las puertas de la sala, donde sería la reunión entre ellos. Aun no se explicaba del todo por qué la insistencia de tan abrupto viaje, pero era Estados Unidos, no podía hacer mucho por remediarlo. Caminó entre un par de periodistas, abriéndose paso hasta la silla que había sido reservada solo para él. Cargó a Kumajiro con una mano, mientras la otra la ocupaba para releer el mensaje que le había llegado, minutos antes de partir a su casa.

_-_ Ahh… –miró el remitente con detenimiento, sin saber qué pensar. Se extrañó como nunca, se suponía que aquel que le mandó el mensaje debía de estar sentado a su lado, pero parecía todo lo contrario- _Fernandou… _

"Disculpa, Mati, no me esperes despierto… Jajaja, no es cierto. Creo que no voy a poder verte esta vez, será la próxima. Cuídate mucho."

_-_ _Avez-vous des pròblemes?_

"Por cierto, dile a Alfred que se pudra."

El canadiense no podía explicarse mucho acerca de tal mensaje, pero cada vez que lo veía, una sonrisita se le escapaba al terminar de leerlo. Guardó su celular en el bolsillo, escuchando, de pronto, un par de pasos acercarse. Volteó a ver de quien se trataba, llevándose una gran sorpresa. A mitad de la sala, el jefe del mexicano se acercaba para sentarse a su lado. Le saludó con una sonrisa, pero de verdad, Fernando no faltaba porque sí a una reunión.

En una habitación contigua a la sala de conferencias, Alfred seguía sentado en si sillón, sin moverse siquiera. Su cabeza descansaba sobre el respaldo, mientras su mente vislumbraba la silueta de Fernando regresar a él. Por dentro se sentía ansioso por verle, desesperado, con ganas de darle un fuerte abrazo y que esa imagen quedara perpetua en la primera plana de todos los diarios que saldrían a la venta a primera hora del día de mañana. Pero significaba más que solo eso, todo el mundo tendría en claro que México siempre estaría con Estados Unidos, incondicionalmente.

_-_ _Mister Jones_…

Una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos. Abrió los ojos y giró con la silla a verlo, se trataba de uno de sus hombres de confianza. Pero hoy no le traía una buena noticia, al contrario, llegaba para informarle la ausencia de cierto jovenzuelo que deseaba ver con ansias. Fernando no había llegado, tuvo que repetírselo dos veces para que su cabeza lograra recibir la información. Alfred se levantó de golpe, tomando su chaqueta para salir con rapidez del lugar y encontrarse con su fatídica ausencia.

_-_ _Geez…_

Se quedó mudo de la impresión, sin borrarse la sonrisa arrogante que le adornaba. El presidente de México y su hermano se levantaron al verle, pero hizo caso omiso al acto, estaba más interesado en ver a su vecino del sur presente y a su lado. Apretó los dientes y dio un paso, para llegar donde debía de estar. Le hizo una seña a su acompañante, quien terminó por retirarse sin ser notado por nadie. Tomó asiento en medio de los otros dos, quienes hicieron lo mismo,

_-_ _And Fernando?_ –se atrevió a preguntar, sin mirar al otro, lleno de urgencia y desesperación, pero fingiendo como sólo él sabía hacerlo- ¿Tardará mucho? No tenemos mucho tiempo para…

_-_ Tuvo que atender otros asuntos –dijo de golpe, sin verle tampoco. No dijo mucho, se limito a llevar las manos a la mesa, para estar más cómodo durante la conferencia.- Cuando guste, podemos dar inicio.

Oh, Fernando, pensó el rubio por su cabeza, mirando al suelo. Su cabeza recobró compostura, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, para la cámara que comenzaba a grabar. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacerle tal cosa? Más a él, al héroe de todo el mundo. A su único héroe.

_-_ _Well_… -subió sus lentes, de forma seria- _Let's star this_…

Fernando regresó el celular a su bolsillo. Había mirado con insistencia la hora que marcaba, una y otra vez. Cuando se dio cuenta que la hora marcada para la reunión era señalada en su pantalla, terminó por ceder y solo volteó a ver el oscuro cielo que les cubría. Ya era tarde y las estrellas les iluminaban y les hacían compañía. El ruso andaba a su lado, sin decir nada. Simplemente caminaba a su lado, pero no con él, o eso sentía aquél, que tanto lo estuvo ignorando durante toda la tarde.

_-_ ¿Fernando se encuentra bien? –preguntó Iván de pronto, un tanto hastiado por el silencioso ambiente que les rodeaba. El aludido se detuvo y volteó a verlo, escuchando su preocupada voz de este. Desvió la mirada, sintiéndose un poco mal por haberle preocupado. El ruso tenía razón, hacía horas que se había perdido en sí mismo y le había ignorado.

_-_ A-Ah, no… Solo que… -dudó si era correcto contarle de sus planes. Su voz tartamudeó como un idiota, llenándose de nervios. Ni siquiera había tocado el tema de su ausencia la última vez que el otro había venido de visita y no lo encontró. Se sintió un poco en deuda, porque Rusia no lo incomodó en ningún momento, pero ahora parecía ser él quien trataba de arruinarle la noche con tan infantiles actitudes- Bueno…

_-_ Entiendo si Fernando no quiere decir nada. No es necesario que lo haga. –su labio le tembló al oír esas palabras salir de sus labios. No deseaba tener problemas con él, era lo último que quería en el mundo.

_- _¡I…Iván! –gritó su nombre, acercándose un poco. El ruso volteó a verlo, pero sus ojos solo mostraron indiferencia cuando lo vieron- ¿Podrías…? ¿Podrías acompañarme a un lado?

Ambos llegaron a donde Fernando había dejado estacionado el coche. Abrió la puerta para que el ruso abordara y la cerró cuando estuvo dentro. Subió con rapidez y arrancó el motor, sin darle explicación de a dónde irían tan entrada la noche. Iván dejó recargar su cabeza en el asiento, cerrando los ojos. Probablemente estaría cansado todavía del viaje desde su casa hasta acá, así que no le dijo nada, permitiéndole dormir, aunque sea un poco, en lo que llegaban a donde quería llevarlo.

Por momentos volteaba a verlo a través del retrovisor, dejándole un leve deja vu, cuando Alfred lo llevó sin permiso a quien sabe donde. Frunció el ceño, se había molestado a sí mismo de sobremanera. Claro que no le iba a hacer lo mismo que a Alfred, estaba siglos lejos de ser como él, y si que lo estaba… No era tan ingenioso como él, no tenía la influencia como el otro y, ahora que lo pensaba de esa manera, era por Alfred que algunos le dirigían la palabra. Soltó un suspiro, sintiéndose como un perdedor ahora.

Manejó sin saber cuanto se había tardado, pero poco le importó. Detuvo el coche y se quedó en silencio, apagando las luces. Maldita sea, soltó por lo bajo, apretando con coraje el volante. Eso era mentira, una gran mentira. Pegó su frente contra el volante, ocultándose de sí mismo, al menos por un instante. Siguió soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra. Él era un encanto y hasta tenía cosas que el mismo estadounidense carecía. Ya hubiera deseado Alfred haber crecido en su lugar.

Unas lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos, pero nadie las vio. Sólo él las podía sentir corriendo por sus mejillas, huyendo de la tristeza que comenzaba a generársele por dentro. Un fuerte brazo rodeó su espalda, atrayéndolo hacia el cuerpo del otro. Era cálido, muy cálido, era la gentileza de Iván, que ahora le cubría, solamente a él. Fernando se recostó en su pecho y lo abrazó, limpiando sus lágrimas en su ropa. No le dio la cara, hasta estar seguro que sus grandes ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Si algo que quería, era todo, menos causarle problemas de nuevo.

_-_ ¿Te sientes mejor? –le preguntó el ruso directo al oído en un susurro. Fernando asintió de arriba abajo, separándose al fin. Le volvió a dar la cara, esbozándole una gran sonrisa, que podía animar a cualquiera. Si algo que le caracterizaba, era que de cada caída se volvía a levantar- _Da_, ¿dónde estamos?

_-_ Oh, si es cierto.

El moreno se movió para reincorporarse, pero solo terminó por encontrarse con el delineado rostro de Iván. Le miró fijo, demasiado fijo. Estaba entonándose con aquellos ojos violáceos, que solo le miraban expectantes. Escuchó el latir de su corazón, tan despacio y tan sonoro. Se avergonzó un poco y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un suave color rojo. Desvió los ojos a cualquiera lado, quitándose de una buena vez para salir del coche. Agradeció al viento por darle a la cara cuando abrió la puerta, se bajó y corrió a asistir al ruso, quien miraba el pasto que pisaba.

_-_ No te vayas a caer –le dijo, dándole la mano. Iván la aceptó, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, que se guardó esta vez para sí mismo, sintiéndose más que complacido por el gesto- Con cuidado, que todavía está medio oscuro.

_-_ _Da_.

Iván alzó la cabeza, contemplando su alrededor. Árboles, pasto, caminos de tierra y sonidos de insectos nocturnos. Se trataba del campo, pero no dejaba de admirarlos, porque eran muy diferentes a todos los que se pudieran contemplar en su casa. Cerró un momento los ojos, percibiendo con gusto y curiosidad la variedad de sensaciones que el panorama le brindaba. Aspiró profundamente y luego dejó salir el aire en un refrescante suspiro. Era muy cómo aquello, en verdad estar en ese lugar, y más con él, complacía a su alma desde lo más profundo.

_-_ Te quiero enseñar algo, Iván. –le llamó por su nombre, de forma tranquila. Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, para que comenzara a andar junto con él. El albino asintió, comenzando a caminar a su lado. El moreno se llevó las manos a las bolsas, tratando de nivelar su temperatura corporal sin ningún problema.- ¿No tienes frío? –le preguntó, volteando a verlo, con una ceja arriba, pero el ruso negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír.

_-_ La casa de Fernando es muy cálida -le contestó, mirando al cielo, que seguía conservando un gran número de estrellas, a diferencia de la ciudad. Fernando supuso que en poco tiempo estaría por amanecer.- Gracias por invitarme, Fernando.

_-_ Por favor –habló sin interrumpirle- Esta es tu casa, Iván.

Los dos se dedicaron una dulce mirada y siguieron caminando. Anduvieron por un par de minutos más y entonces Fernando se detuvo. El sol ya se estaba asomando y con eso un deje de nostalgia se coló en su mirada. Rusia se acercó y acarició su cabeza con suavidad, tocándola detenidamente. Revolvió sus no tan peinados cabellos, a lo que el joven mexicano comenzó a reír. Mira, dijo con voz bajita, sonriendo al momento en que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar, gracias a los primeros rayos que nacían desde el horizonte.

Iván volteó y bajo sus pies, los campos iban tornándose de los cálidos colores que el sol adornaba. Sus ojos resplandecieron igual como los de Fernando y se posaron sobre los campos de cosecha, donde los fuertes brotes crecían a paso lento, pero que seguro estarían para recogerlos en un par de meses, antes de que se acercara el invierno. El panorama era muy hermoso, kilómetros y kilómetros de cosecha a su alrededor, el viento con aroma a madera, y los dos juntos acompañándose.

_-_ Quería que vieras esto… -empezó Fernando, con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Extendió ambos brazos, magnificando más lo que los dos tenían enfrente- Pretendo… -se detuvo un poco, pensando las palabras correctas- Bueno, quiero que… ¡quiero poder comerciar con más gente! –le reveló, volteando a verle con encanto- Aun no he hablado con nadie acerca de esto, pero… -agachó la mirada, pensando si su plan era lo suficientemente asertivo para darle cara al mundo por él mismo- …sería grandioso eso, ¿no crees?

_-_ Fernando… ¿Quisieras darme un beso?

El moreno solo se le quedó mirando, sin poder creer lo que le había dicho. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y a penas si pudo parpadear. Aquello había sido algo directo, pero supo que no era de mala intención. Quería un beso y lo quería de él. Su cabeza trató de recordar cuando había sido la última vez que besaba a alguien, y sin poder evitarlo, la imagen de Alfred se aparecía a mitad de todo. Se detuvo a recorrer su última desagradable escena con él… No hubo ningún beso entre ellos, aunque bueno, la situación tampoco estaba como para darse cariñitos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, rascándose si pensarlo. Regresaron sus ojos al suelo y el labio le tembló, sin saber qué cosa contestar.

_-_ E-Eh…

_-_ Rusia está algo cansado… ¿Podríamos regresar a tu casa? –preguntó como si nada

_-_ S-Sí… –le había cambiado la plática. ¿Acaso era tan obvio? Era un estúpido, Fernando se maldecía a sí mismo por dentro. El albino dio media vuelta, no sin antes acariciar su cabeza de nuevo

_-_ Está bien, _da_… -asintió despacio, sin voltear a verle. Fernando supuso que al menos se había molestado, que ni una excusa le hubiera podido dar.

_-_ ¡N-No! ¡A-Alto! ¡A-Ah…!

Iván le había interrumpido. Lo había tomado de la nuca y sus labios terminaron por juntarse. Fernando abrió los ojos de par en par, tardándose en reaccionar. El ruso le había besado sin permiso, le había robado un beso, aunque eso le importó en lo más mínimo. Uno, dos, tres segundos pasaron y sintió que el aire estaba por terminársele. Soltó una especie de gemido, que lo llevó a interponer las manos entre ambos cuerpos. A penas si sus labios se habían juntado, no más.

_-_ _Izvinite_…

Rusia dio media vuelta, para caminar de regreso al auto. El moreno se quedó de pie, aun con la mano levantada y sin mostrar muchas señales de vida. Había podido tocar los labios del ruso, sus fríos y finos labios. No supo si sentirse afortunado, invadido o perturbado, pero… aquello no se había sentido mal, o eso pensó cuando le tocó. Se soltó así mismo un golpe en la cara, para poder reaccionar y seguirle el paso. No se trataba de un beso cualquiera, era un beso frío pero cálido a la vez, una sensación que le hacía sentir espasmos en cada rincón de su cuerpo.

Cuando regresaron a la casa, el trabajo de Fernando los había separado lo que restaba del día. Iván había aprovechado ese tiempo para descansar un poco, pero cuando volvió a despertar, el mexicanos seguía sumido entre unos papeles, que no quiso molestarlo. El moreno, más que trabajando, se encontraba pensando en el otro. Era un beso, sí. Lo era, pero había sido de él. No era cualquier beso. Se trataba de un beso de Iván. Cuando estuvo por terminar, casi siendo hora de la cena, se quedó dormido sobre el escritorio de su despacho. Aun cuando Iván se acercó para avisarle personalmente que la comida estaba servida, prefirió dejarlo descansar esta vez. Sin mucho esfuerzo, lo llevo entre sus brazos hasta su cuarto y ahí lo dejó, sobre la cama, cubriéndole con las cobijas y deseándole buenas noches con un beso en la frente.

Al otro día, los primero rayos de sol que se lograron colar por su ventana, lo pudieron despertar. Con esfuerzo se levantó, rascándose la cabeza y luego haciendo un lado las cobijas de encima. Aun traía el traje, por Dios, no sabía ni cuanto tiempo había dormido. Era de mañana, eso era seguro. Oh, Iván, pensó de pronto. Se puso los zapatos y salió de su habitación, corriendo. ¿Que hora era? No supo hasta cuando se había metido al coche y arrancaba, después de cerciorarse que nadie seguía instalado en la habitación de huéspedes. Si sucedía un milagro, probablemente lo alcanzaría antes de que abordase. Era un idiota, el idiota más grande del mundo. ¿Qué clase de anfitrión dejaba botado a sus invitados como si nada? Encima, quedarse dormido mientras trabajaba, o fingía que lo hacía, porque se la pasó más pensando acerca de su contacto con él, que hasta de sus propios problemas se había olvidado. Incluso alguien amablemente le había ido a dejar a su cama. Por Dios, que malo era.

Estuvo por violar varias reglas de tránsito, pero le importó más llegar lo pronto posible al aeropuerto. Burlando a su misma gente, se bajó del coche y entró corriendo, mientras buscaba con desespero entre todos. Jadeando, se detuvo un momento, echándose el flequillo para atrás para poder secarse el sudor de la frente. No lo veía. No encontraba a Iván, no lo veía por ningún lado, y eso que él era muy alto como para andarlo perdiendo así, como si nada. Seguramente había regresado a su país y ni siquiera pudo despedirse esta vez de él. Eso lo convertía en un perfecto idiota. Decidió dar una última vuelta, y entonces, su ojos castaños pudieron verlo sentado, en el mismo lugar donde le había encontrado, leyendo un libro. Quiso gritar su nombre, pero la falta de aire no le dejó hacer mucho. Prefirió acercarse rápidamente hasta él, tomando asiento a su lado con cautela.

_- _I… -trató de llamarlo, pero de pronto, se escuchó a la voz que anunciaba el vuelo donde Iván partiría. Fernando se quedó con la palabra en la boca y miró como el albino cerraba su libro, un recuerdo que había comprado cuando salieron a pasear- A-Ah…

_-_ ¿Fernando?

No lo había notado, seguro que así se sentía Mathew cada vez que se acercaba a alguien y era ignorado. Era eso o de verdad podía pasar desapercibido. El ruso se quedó un momento sentado, sorprendido por ver al joven, igual a como le había recibido hace un par de días atrás. Sonrió con suma alegría, soltando unas risitas, pero no dijo nada. Entonces Fernando se dio cuenta de algo, no quería despedirse de Iván solo con un abrazo.

Levantó su mano y esta tocó la nuca del ruso, acariciándola con detenimiento. Le miró firme y se acercó a él, dejando a Iván en blanco por un momento. Con su otra mano tomó su rostro, la voz de la señorita que pedía a todos los pasajeros de aquel vuelo, dirigirse rápido a su destino, les terminó importando muy poco. Iván suavizó sus facciones y dejó un momento sus cosas, para dedicarle por completo su atención y sus labios, que recibió con un poquito de pena. Se acercaron, pudieron sentir el aliento de ambos chocar el uno con el otro, no fue solo un beso esta vez, era el beso que Fernando quiso depositar en los recuerdos de Iván y marcarlo en los suyos, hasta que se volviera a encontrar.

_-_ _Do svidaniya_, Fernando, _da_.

_Bueno :'D Me tardé esta vez mucho más, pero andar dibujando me entretuvo esta vez. Muchas gracias a __**Youko Saiyo**__ por los consejos nuevamente ^^. A __**Smile I Exist**__, por seguir leyendo. A __**Akeifa**__, a __**Juan Nikté**__ [que por cierto, el México que yo uso es este =u= h t t p : / / h a k u z u . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A P H – J u s t – 2 1 7 6 3 7 2 6 9 -disculpa la desilusión xD-], a __**Usagui Asakura**__, que bueno, mujer, está por demás agradecer que sigas a mi Fer desde hace buen tiempo xD, a __**Lily Yavetil**__, a __**Loreley Kirkland**__ y a ____ 3. Un abrazo y gracias a todos los que leen por la espera. ¡Saludos! ;D_


	6. Chapter 6

_No tengo palabras de excusa ;_; Solo les deseo a todos un año nuevo lleno de energías y buena vibra para todos siempre. Ya regreso al vicio, solo eso._

_**Youko Saiyo**, mujer, gracias por alentarme C: Y por esperarme TUT._

_~ Los personajes de APH no me pertenecen, sino a la mano de Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro alguno, sino por simple entretenimiento. _

_Hetamerica le pertenece a Nennisita1234._

_Argentina/Eduardo le pertenece a Tifamex._

**~ Progress**

Por Berseker.

**SEXTO CAPÍTULO**

Un paso, dos pasos. Un suspiro. Su tacto. Sus labios. Una caricia. Tocando un cuerpo que no era suyo. Una vez, dos veces, tres veces. Las suficientes como para levantarse, tomar su arma e ir a meterle un plomazo en la frente. Alfred arrojó el sobre, lleno de fotos, lejos de su vista, girando la silla un poco, mientras se cruzaba de piernas, recargando el rostro sobre la palma de la mano. Hubo un momento, hace tiempo, que México dejó de hablarle, solo por un tiempo, porque no bastaron los años para que regresara a sus brazos. Se quitó los lentes, tocando el puente de su nariz, mientras daba pequeños masajes cerca de su ceño, pensando un momento, solo un momento, cuan idiota era Fernando tratando de ignorarle. Él era el héroe que siempre le salvaría, no había motivos para odiarle.

Se recargó en su sillón de cuero oscuro, pensando en los problemas y errores que su buen vecino sureño siempre cometía. Solo que hoy era diferente. Hoy el asunto era especialmente importante para su cabeza. Apretó el puño, cubierto por un guante de oscura piel, y sonrió, pensando en lo valiente, o muy idiota, que era Fernando Díaz como para cambiarlo por ese cerdo ex soviético. Peor aun, lo había dejado plantado en una conferencia que había sido vista por todo el mundo. Le hizo quedar mal, aun más mal de lo que el mismo México le hizo al ruso, aquella vez que no se apareció por esos días, de los cuales tampoco tenía la mínima idea de lo que había hecho.

- _How you dare, little bastard?_ –se preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, que rayaba entre el orgullo de no poder aceptar falta tan grave hacia su persona y mucho menos haber sido cambiado por aquel hombre. Sus pupilas celestes regresaron donde esas imágenes, sin despegarles la vista. Primero las llamadas sin contestar, ahora se llevaba a otro a lugares donde nunca antes le había invitado personalmente. ¿Cómo podía? Le tomaba de la mano, lo besaba y eso sería lo ultimo que harían, porque otra cosa implicaba problemas- _Oh, México_… -dijo antes de tomar la bocina de su teléfono, recargando de nueva cuenta su espalda en la silla. Esos lugares eran bellos, esos paisajes suyos eran hermosos, ese cuerpo tan detallado… pero sin él, no tendrían sentido por ahora- _Hu…_

Fernando salió de bañarse, pisando el suelo con las sandalias, mientras gotitas traviesas dejaban un caminito tras él, indicando que por ahí había pasado. Se abrazaba con la toalla, dejando ver a penas sus suaves hombros y el delineado cuello por donde caía el agua. En medio de esa piel estaba tatuada la presencia de Alfred F. Jones, a quien hace semanas, y bien disfrutadas, no veía. Nunca se lo perdonaría. Esta vez si que no lo haría. Por la misma virgencita que eso era lo ultimo que le haría. Sería otra persona, una mucho más fuerte. Una nación de la cual España, el mundo y su abuelo, desde el cielo, se enorgullecerían.

Tan rápido como terminó de alistarse, bajó al comedor para desayunar. A pesar de que era lunes, esta vez no se molestó, ni siquiera una queja, porque eso formaba parte de su nuevo cambio. Pidió entonces que le sirvieran un poco de café y una de sus muchachas llegó apresurada con la cafetera y el periódico en mano. Le agradeció con una dulce sonrisa, mandando a que le hicieran un plato de chilaquiles verdes, bien picosos, para empezar con el pie derecho el día. La chica se retiró entonces, dejándole nuevamente solo con sus pensamientos.

Abrió el periódico, y en una de las primeras páginas, había una de tantas notas que resaltaba con una gran fotografía. En ella, de izquierda a derecha: Alfred, Kiku, Yao… Arthur, Francis, que se controlaba solo porque era una foto que iría para todo el mundo. Los hermanos italianos y a un lado, al otro extremo, bien lejos del norteamericano, ese hombre alto, albino, de ojos amatistas y sonrisa infantil. Fernando sorbió un poco de café, sin despegarle la vista. Sus mejillas se coloreaban de color rosado, que le hacía hervir tanto como lo que bebía. Iván. Iván. Repitió su nombre un par de veces, las mismas que aquella noche habían juntado sus labios. Se sonreía con júbilo, no lo podía ocultar. El ruso le había hecho sentir tan bien, como nunca antes.

Soltó un suspiro y un deje de tonta tristeza le invadió. Volvió a darle un trago profundo, esta vez llevando sus ojos hacia el vacío, a un punto en el cual se había cerrado y no se veía mas seguro que ahí. Era algo miserable, así se sentía, pero es que no veía la forma de poder borrar lo ocurrido y regresar a como todo era antes. Anheló haber estado ahí, aunque si recordaba todo el correo que le llegaba, no había ninguna invitación para él. No se le hacía raro, él mismo rechazaba a todos, sin siquiera ver de quien se trataba. Esa no era ninguna solución, bien que lo sabía, pero es que las mentiras se le estaban terminando, que ya no sabía que hacer.

Recorrió con las yemas de sus dedos el rostro de Iván. Hubiera sido lindo haberse encontrado con él en aquella conferencia, más aun después de lo que les había pasado. Quiso, de pronto, buscar un cuchillo y quitarse esa maldita marca de su cuello. Maldijo a Alfred de nueva cuenta. Nunca tuvo por qué haberle hecho eso, se supone que eran compañeros, amigos… Dos personas que se conocían desde antes de que él se hiciese llamar México y él Estados Unidos, pero tal parecía que ahora eran todo, excepto aquello. ¿Desde cuando las cosas se habían tornado tan mal? O era que desde siempre había sido así y él simplemente las pasaba por alto… Solo terminaba siendo el idiota del asunto.

Los chilaquiles hicieron acto de presencia, espantándole un poco al tomarle por sorpresa. Su empleada se disculpó por eso, pero no había problema alguno, eso le pasaba por andar tan perdido últimamente en tanto y a la vez en nada. Se retiró, pero tan rápido como se fue, había vuelto, esta vez con la bocina del teléfono en mano. Lo recibió, no sin antes preguntarle de quien se trataba. Pero antes de hacerlo, tremendo vozarrón salió del auricular, logrando que soltara el teléfono y este fuera a dar al suelo. Maldito Argentina, murmuró, indicándole a la jovencita que lo dejara solo. Recogió el teléfono y no tardó ni medio segundo en volver a sonar como loco, solo que estaba vez lo sujetó con fuerza y contestó sin pensarlo.

- ¡Bueno! –habló, algo duro, con el ceño semi fruncido, sin saber el por qué de su llamada. Le dio una bocanada a los chilaquiles, mordiendo el bolillo y llenándose de migas los alrededores de los labios. Era demasiado temprano, ni siquiera sabía la hora de la casa del argentino. Trataba de adivinar el motivo de la llamada, pero simplemente no pudo averiguarlo. Se maldijo por dentro, ya que más daba por ahora, ya había contestado de todos modos.

- ¿Aló? ¡Fernando! ¡Fernando! –repitió su nombre con energía y ese acento que lo caracterizaba por encima de todos. Suspiró, resignado a que lo había encontrado. Aquí estoy, le respondió de manera neutra, pero esto solo hizo al argentino bufarle en el oído, con fuerzas, aunque sabía que así hablaba de forma normal, y no era que él no gritara tampoco. Soltó unas risas por eso- ¡Fernandooooo!

- ¡Que aquí estoy! –insitió con fuerza, queriendo ahorcarlo con sus dos manos en ese mismo instante- ¿Qué pasa, Eduardo? ¿Por qué me llamas ahorita, tan temprano? –sacó la lengua para si mismo, siendo el único cómplice de su mentira.

- Mejor dicho: ¿¡Pero qué le pasa a vos? –dijo entre molesto y divertido. Fernando tragó saliva por esto, era una de esas preguntas de las cuales no tenía idea de cómo responder, mucho menos porque no sabía, ni él mismo, porque no siquiera sabía eso- ¿Es que acaso ya te olvidaste del gran Eduardo, boludo? –Argentina terminó el enunciado con la tranquilidad de regreso para el mexicano. Ese hombre le era imprescindible y nunca sabía lo que vendría con él- Bueno, ¿ya llegó el Alejandro por allá? Que se hace tarde…

- ¿Alejandro? –Fernando arqueó ambas cejas, de la sorpresa. No entendía, hasta ahora, por qué mencionaba el nombre de su compañero guatemalteco. Trató de buscar en su cabeza alguna buena explicación, tanto de la llamada como de qué tenía que ver Guatemala en todo esto- ¿Pues para qué? ¿Ah?

Una de sus ayudantes entró al comedor, seguido por el susodicho. Soltó el teléfono al suelo y la llamada se fue como vino, otra vez. No tardó mucho para que Eduardo, seguramente ofendido por esta grosería, volviera a marcar como poseso desde su casa. Dios, parecía brujería. El argentino ese mencionaba a Alejandro y ahora se aparecía en su puerta, con el ceño fruncido, el cabello bien sujetado en una cola y los lentes impecables. Era él, no había duda. Regresó a mirar el teléfono, rogando porque no mencionara nada de Alfred ahora. Saludó a Alejandro con la mano, recibiendo un resoplido como respuesta. Tomó la bocina, volviendo a contestar.

- ¡Alejandro! ¡Alejandro! ¡Alejandrooo! –el guatemalteco rodó los ojos, acercándose frente a él, tomando la bocina sin permiso. Ahora mucho menos entendía lo que pasaba aquí y eso lo hacía sentirse incómodo- ¡Alejandro Tecún, boludo, estás ahí!  
>- Sí, sí… -contestó el chapín, dándose la vuelta para que nadie oyera nada. Fernando se paró de pronto, sin importarle que la camisa revelara el moretón de color oscuro impregnado en su cuello. Trató de acercársele por la espalda, buscando con ansias la bocina y preguntar por el meollo de todo el asunto- Entiendo, te veremos luego.<p>

- ¿Pero qué…? –Exclamó con frustración el escuchar el pip del teléfono al colgar. Se quedó entonces, como perro regañado detrás de él, hasta que volteó, abriendo los ojos de par en par. Vale madres, pensó de pronto, mientras se giraba y entendía el por qué de la reacción del guatemalteco. Se avergonzó de si mismo, sudando de las manos y con la lengua enredada en el cuello. Era un tonto, no había remedio. Pero era más tonto por tratar de ocultar algo demasiado obvio, y más a una de las personas que siempre habían estado con él. No tenía por qué hacerlo, no debía. Más que ser naciones, eran amigos, casi hermanos.

- México… -a penas pronunció, pero no pudo evitarlo, se fue encima de él estrechándolo con un fuerte y gran abrazo necesitado. A Alejandro se le subió el calor al rostro, pero aun así, después de maldecirlo un par de veces por tal acción tan brusca, se recolocó los anteojos y le correspondió en el acto, palmeando su espalda, con la misma intensidad- B-Bien, empaca una muda… Nos vamos rápido de aquí.

- Sí… Si… -asintió con una sonrisa, sin procesar lo que le habían dicho- ¿Qué…? ¡Nooo! ¡¿Por qué? –preguntó, apartándose de él. Es más, ni siquiera supo cuando se había ido la chica que lo había traído. Además estaba desayunando y eso no se hacía, menos a inicio de semana- ¿A dónde? No me digas que a casa del Eduardo, porque no voy… -Guatemala se aguantó la risa. Seguramente era una mala broma, o eso quería. Si a penas contestaba el teléfono, ¿cómo resistiría a tanto, lejos de casa?

- Sólo son un par de días, también tengo cosas que hacer, ¿sabes? No es como si yo… -cayó de pronto. Parecía que estaba hablando de más y no debía de hacer eso. Se sonrió para sí, estresándole de sobre manera- Te diré en el camino, tonto.

Fernando corrió entonces a su habitación, buscando debajo de su cama, entre todas las sandalias olvidadas, una maleta pequeña. Guatemala no mentía, eso era seguro, pero lo que le preocupaba era mostrarse con ese moretón, tan marcado, en el cuello. Encontró lo que buscaba y sacó de sus cajones unas mudas de ropa interior, lo primordial, un pantalón y un par de camisas. No tardarían, eso le había dicho, y eso esperaba.

Frunció el ceño y se miró al espejo del tocador, contemplándose a si mismo. Esa actitud suya comenzaba a desesperarle ya, aunque trataba con todas sus fuerzas de quitarse lo que le molestaba, no lo lograba en lo absoluto. Llevaba días, semanas enteras, encerrado en el baño, tallando con fuerza un día y al otro con el doble de esta. Solo se lastimaba a si mismo y no conseguía nada. Se llevó la mano derecha al cuello, acariciando con cuidado, acomodándose el cuello de la camisa, tratando de ocultarlo. Respiró hondo y profundo. No había por qué a penarse.

Puso un pie fuera de la habitación y, cuando se dio cuenta, ya tomaba asiento en el avión, al lado de su compañero, quien terminaba de contarle lo que sabía, porque tampoco Eduardo le había explicado mucho acerca de lo que armaba en casa. Solo era una reunión donde irían todos, una especia de encuentro antes de fin de año, aunque faltaba casi cuatro meses para que eso pasara. Ni siquiera recogían las cosechas aun, pero ya daba igual, ya estaba hecho, se encontraba montado en el avión, que acababa de despegar.

- Y dime, ¿con quien te acostaste que te dejó eso bien marcado? –el mexicano se quedó sin habla, buscando las palabras adecuadas, o la mejor de sus mentiras. Se sonrojó y tensó al otro, que también se coloreó de la cara, pensando, seguramente, en las porquerías que pudo haber hecho.

- Fue un… accidente –atinó a decir, desviando la mirada, mientras sonreía por fuera, porque por dentro quería gritarle a todos que Alfred había sido el maldito perro que se le había ido encima-

- Si, 'accidente', me imagino que clase de 'accidente' –exclamó el chapin, girando los ojos, tratando de calmarse-

- P-Pero estoy b-bien… -dijo, con una parsimonia sincera- Sigo aquí, contigo… Creo…

- ¿Fernando?

- Ya ves lo intenso que soy en la cama, jaja –comentó a continuación, rompiendo la seriedad generada, ganándose un intento de asesinato por parte de su pareja- Ayy, Alejandro… -se asomó por la ventana, contemplando los campos con la próxima cosecha. Sonrió con cariño al ver su tierra. Nada estaba perdido- Alejandro… -le llamó- Oye, ¿no sería grandioso que… cosecháramos juntos? –el aludido solo soltó un suspiro, creyendo que había enloquecido en todo este tiempo- Enserio, ¿no sería genial?

- Pues… -se quedó en silencio, en una pequeña pausa, tratando de imaginar la propuesta dicha por el mexicano- Supongo que si, pero… ¿de verdad estás bien?

-…

- Como te gusta cagártela solo… Pero no fuera con el… gringuillo ese, porque… -Alejandro prefirió girar la cara, llevándose la palma al rostro, junto con un suspiro- Porque vas moviéndole la cola… Idiota –terminó de escupir toda la oración.

- Tienes… razón, -soltó de pronto, dejando anonado a su compañero de al lado- Ale… La tienes…

Los rayos del sol de pasado el medio día coloreaban el cabello de Eduardo al tacto. Esta vez se había despertado de buen humor, aunque él siempre lo mostraba, como un astro en cada lugar, alumbrando las malas vibras de todos. Tomó uno de sus mejores abrigos, uno oscuro que calentaba con ricura su piel. Se enredó una bufanda de color blanco, encontrándose con Manuel en el recibidor, igual de tapado que él. Le dedicó una sonrisa, junto con un beso en la mejilla, devuelto por un golpe en el mismo para él y en el mismo lugar. Cuando terminaron de saludarse, abordaron el coche que les esperaba fuera de la casa, el que les llevaría al aeropuerto a recoger a sus invitados. Solo se trataba de una simple reunión, con comida y música, a palabras de Chile, solo que era la mejor fiesta del año, para el mismo Argentina.

En un par de minutos llegaron al aeropuerto de su capital, donde ambos hombres abordaron a la sala de espera, donde el mas alto de los ambos comenzaba a alardear ya de lo magnifico que sería todo su evento. Había rentado un bar que sería suyo durante toda la tarde, ahí servirían de sus mejores bebidas y platillos, cantarían y lo demás se daría solo. Será genial, no se cansaba de repetir, porque eso era cierto y así lo haría. Manuel, con sus grandes ojos color castaño, no dejaban de verle, y cada que este se volteaba, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa, porque era lindo, de un u otro modo, verle tan animoso y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

- ¡Eduardo! ¡Manuel! –les llamaron al unísono un grupo de jóvenes que se acercaban a lo lejos. El primero se levantó de su silla, encaminándose con rapidez hacia todos ellos, dejando al otro siguiéndole tras de él con su ritmo más tranquilo. El mexicano y la mayoría de Centroamérica se acercaban hacia el argentino, cargando sus bolsos y maletas con algo de pesar. Al menos había hecho alrededor de tres viajes: uno para recoger a Belice en casa del guatemalteco, otro para encontrarse con Honduras, que jaloneaba a Salvador a cualquier lugar donde este fuera y uno ultimo para recoger a Panamá y a Costa Rica, que seguía a todos lados a Fernando, preguntándole por la extraña marca de su cuello.

- ¡Oh, pero si han llegado! –exclamó con los brazos abiertos, pasando a saludar a uno por uno. Fernando fue el último, antes del costarricense, así que ambos se quedaron mirándose fijo a los ojos- Fernandito… Mi boludo favorito… -dijo, dibujando la sonrisa en el rostro. El moreno se estremeció un poco, más al sentir el tacto tan cercano del argentino cuando este se llevó la mano para tocar su frente, como si tratara de medirle la temperatura.- ¿Te encuentras bien? -No supo por qué hacía eso, si se sentía perfectamente. Probablemente lo decía porque tenía bastante tiempo sin verse, tal vez solo por molestar o el estrés generado al fin se le notaba en la cara, solo que él nunca se había dado cuenta- Te ves horrible…

- Claro que no, chismoso –Apartó esa mano de encima suyo, acompañándole con el gesto facial. Se acercó primero y lo abrazó con fuerza, de la misma forma en la que había abrazado al chapín en un principio.- Si sabes que estoy más bueno que tú… -y ese comentario bastó para que los dos comenzaran a reír. Argentina le abrazó con fuerza también, seguramente para iniciar una riña por ver quien era más fuerte de esa forma. Al final, el argentino logró sujetarle por los brazos, para así cargarlo por su espalda. Todos comenzaron a reír, Eduardo simplemente los invitó a tomar asiento, porque los demás demorarían un poco en llegar.

Antes de que el sol se ocultara, todos habían arribado a la casa donde la pasarían esos cuantos días. El anfitrión no dio ni tiempo para que se instalasen. Tal como llegaron, los jaló para que caminaran por las calles de su capital, hasta un bar, ubicado en un lugar reservado tanto del transito peatonal como del vial. En el camino todos no dejaban de platicar, preguntándole a México acerca del chupetón en su cuello. Alejandro, si soltar de la mano al pequeño Belice, trataba de cambiar los temas. Era un ángel, no era como él en lo más mínimo. Y todos ellos lo eran también, no merecían tener a un vecino como el rubio aquél, mucho menos si se atrevía a hacer cosas como las que él vivió. Alfred. Alfred. Su nombre no salía de su mente, pero debía de seguir insistiendo, como hasta ahora, así que no se amargaría más la vida, mucho menos ahora.

Se echó a reír por dentro de la alegría que le embriagaba al estar con personas en las que podía confiar, porque aunque preguntaran eso, ellos no tenían la culpa. Pensó que sería bueno contarles aquello, pero no lo haría en la calle, eso era obvio. Abrazó a Rafael, que se había creído el cuento de un 'accidente'. Palmeó su hombro, dedicándole una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como poco lo había hecho. El costarricense le devolvió el gesto, curvando sus labios y caminando a su lado, hasta llegar a su destino. Pasaron, dejando sus sacos en un perchero de la entrada. El lugar era cálido y la iluminación lo hacía verse mejor. Era acogedor tal sitio y la comida ya estaba por servirse. Muchos corrieron a tomar su lugar, claro que Eduardo cogería a Manuel de la mano para indicarle una silla junto a la suya. Costa Rica corrió donde Colombia y Panamá, apartándole un lugarcito entre ellos. Sonrió con fuerza y movió las piernas de una vez para alcanzarle, pero de pronto, la vista se le hizo borrosa y el piso pareció movérsele del sitio, lejos de sus pies. Trató de sostenerse de algo, pero fue el mismo Venezuela que logró sujetarlo.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa? –y en el salón se hizo un silencio muerto, todos atentos a lo que le pasaba, justo ahora. Eduardo se levantó de la silla, pero el mismo mexicano le hizo una seña para que se quedara en su sitio. Una sonrisa bastó para decirle que estaba bien, probablemente era el hambre, puesto que no había comido desde temprano. Agradeció al joven de cabellos oscuros y mirada penetrante, indicándole que ya podía sostenerse por su cuenta.- Ten cuidado… -fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de ir donde Bolivia.

- ¡Óyeme, tú, Fernando idiota! –le gritó el argentino desde su sitio- ¡Aun ni tomamos nada, boludo! –todos comenzaron a reír, incluso el mismo México, aunque luego se la cobraría. Se palmeó un poco el estomago, creyendo que se trataba de de eso, aunque luego se prepararía un té por si las dudas- ¡Ven a sentarte!

El moreno asintió, caminando con cuidado esta vez, hasta su lugar. Se sentó y con las mejillas rojas del bochorno, volvió a insistir que se encontraba bien, pidiendo que regresaran a lo suyo. Soltó unos cuantos chistes acerca de la comida de Argentina para recuperar ese toque suyo tan característico, logrando que volviera el buen ambiente con un sabor alegre. La comida fue servida y cuando todos estaban a mitad del plato, el último que hacía falta, su compañero brasileño, llegó a toda prisa, recibiendo regaños por parte de todos. Pensé que llegarías mañana, no paró de decir el argentino, solo recibiendo sonrisas nerviosas por parte del atacado. Se sentó en la mesa, esperando el plato lleno de comida, para al fin unirse junto a todos.

- Oh, Fernando… -le llamó quien a penas había llegado, estirando la cabeza para verle mejor. Si, de nueva cuenta llamaba la atención. Era oficial, estaba más que salado, seguramente, a parte de casi violarlo, ahora Alfred le había mandado a hacer un trabajito, aunque para lo miedoso que era, no era posible. Solo se trataba de su mala suerte, una racha que lo llevaba de mal a peor. Soltó un suspiro, preparándose para contarles a todos al fin lo que sucedía por su vida últimamente.- Estás blanco, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Pasó algo?

- Pasa que este tonto casi se va para el suelo –gritó desde su lugar Eduardo, tan lindo como siempre- ¿Enserio te sientes bien?

- ¡Eso fue porque tenía hambre, chingao! –le regresó el insulto y Manuel le dio un codazo a su compañero en las costillas, quien solo se cruzó de brazos, rodando los ojos. Se recargó en la silla, bufando quien sabe que cuanta maldición. Agradecía esto, aunque no sabía ni como empezar a contar lo que le había ocurrido. Pero debía hacerlo, así se sentiría mejor- B-Bue… -abrió los labios, moviendo la boca, pero a penas un tenue sonido salía de ahí, el argentino se levantaba, sacando un balón de futbol de quien sabe dónde.- no…

- ¡Ahora, que estamos todos! –llamó su atención, llevándose el balón a la cabeza mientras lo sostenía con ambas manos, siendo más que obvio a lo que se refería- ¡_Cauãn__, luego comes! –el brasileño solo se le quedó mirando, sin poder hacer mucho por tal petición.- ¡Tú, el pelotudo, si no te apuras escoges al final! –dijo, casi llegando a la puerta para irse a elegir la mejor portería improvisada en la calle._

_- Voy al baño y salgo –se levantó, yendo en dirección opuesta a los demás._

_Rafael__ y Manuel, acompañado de Perú, le siguieron, más por el pendiente de que no se fuera a desmayar en el baño. Le esperaron a fuera, sin intercambiar palabras, aunque los tres sabían que algo andaba mal con ese hombre. México salió, terminando de abrocharse bien el cinturón. Al ver que lo estaban esperando, no evitó sentir algo de pena. Les sonrió como pudo, pero las miradas, en especial la del chileno, le decían más que el silencio mismo. Se recargó en la pared, soltando la sopa de una buena vez. José solo se le quedó mirándole perplejo, preocupado y sentido por lo que le habían hecho, logrando que el mexicano se avergonzara más de lo que ya estaba._

_Los tres le brindaron su apoyo y eso le reconfortó, aunque solo pidió discreción para con todos, porque la situación entre él y su vecino del norte se encontraba más tensa que nunca. Anduvieron hasta la puerta, ahora hablando de lo que planeaba hacer con su tierra, los proyectos soñadores que tenía y el rayo de esperanza más fuerte que nunca. Abrió la puerta para que los tres salieran, sintiéndose mejor. De esa forma, podría hablar del tema más abiertamente. _

_A penas dio un paso a la calle y el esférico se estrellaba directo en su cara. Logró conservar el equilibrio por suerte, apoyándose de Manuel, quien ya le echaba ojos al agresor. Esa fuerza y ese dolor que le habían provocado no era más que de Argentina, dando un pase sin aviso (o una provocación para su persona). Le sonrió con el orgullo por delante, regresándole la pelota con el triple de fuerza y bien malintencionada. Ahora sí se pondrían serios todos aquí. _

_Manuel se sentó en la banqueta, mirando la pronta riña callejera que se armaría al final del partido. Soltó un suspiro, contemplando la pelota volar y volar de un lado a otro, de los pies del uruguayo, que hacía equipo con Eduardo, mientras que por el otro lado, Fernando había entrado a la mano de Brasil. Será más que peligroso, soltó, para sí mismo. Se quedó en silencio viéndoles, cuando sintió a Alejandro, jalando a su pequeño vecino lejos del hondureño, sentándose a un lado suyo. _

_Fernando esquivaba al uruguayo con dificultad, él no se quedaba atrás. El brasileño le daba ánimos desde la portería, __dándole indicaciones desde lo lejos. Lo logró, al fin pudo hacerlo, pero un dolor, una punzada muy fuerte, pasó raspándole el pecho, como si un rayo comenzara a quemar todo lo que tocaba, de una forma tan rápida. _

_Toda América se detuvo de pronto, mirando como el mexicano caía al suelo__, azotando contra el frío pavimento, que parecía una cama de agujas para todo su cuerpo. Le dolía, le dolía su piel, algo le estaba pasando. Comenzó a sudar y su cuerpo cambió abruptamente de temperatura. Las lágrimas se le juntaron en los ojos, no pudo evitarlo, el dolor era grande, tan fuerte que los gritos comenzaron a salirse de su boca. Argentina se quitó los guantes y los arrojó lejos, corriendo, junto a los demás. Trató de cargarlo, pero cuando lo tocó, sintió como si le clavaran un cuchillo hasta el tétano del hueso. Le apartó la mano de golpe instintivamente, pero solo se causo más daño a sí mismo._

_Su respiración comenzó a agitarse, el oxigeno le estaba haciendo falta. Se apretó el pecho, llorando, pidiéndole a Dios que cesara ese sufrimiento con todo su corazón. La preocupación le invadió, algo le estaba pasando a su tierra y no era bueno. Necesitaba un teléfono, necesitaba uno para cerciorarse que no se trataba de nada malo y que toda su gente se encontraba sana y salva. _

_Su cuerpo __temblaba, se retorcía a mitad de la calle, la visión se le estaba borrando, nubloso, todo se estaba perdiendo. A penas divisó a Costa Rica pidiendo una ambulancia, juntó todas sus fuerzas, ignorando el dolor. Nadie debía de verlo, nadie, porque si se armaba un escándalo, era probable que el rubio de ojos azules regresara a su vida y eso era lo último que deseaba._

_- No… -musitó sollozando, porque si no hacía nada, Estados Unidos reaccionaría de inmediato, cuando ya no quería, porque a quien quería era a otro, a alguien de tierras lejanas donde la nieve siempre caía.- No dejes que Alfred se entere…__ -dijo por último, antes de perder el conocimiento de todo a su alrededor._

_**CONTINÚA…**_

_Gracias a __**Akeifa**__, a __**Juan Nikté**__, a ____, a ____, a __**Usagui Asakura**__, a todo el mundo [hasta a mi madre, que no sabe lo que escribo x D]. ¡Ahora si nos estaremos viendo pronto! ¡FELIZ AÑO!_


	7. Chapter 7

_~ Los personajes de APH no me pertenecen, sino a la mano de Hidekaz Himaruya. Este fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro alguno, sino por simple entretenimiento. _

_Hetamerica le pertenece a Nennisita1234._

_Argentina/Eduardo le pertenece a Tifamex._

**~ Progress**

Por Berseker.

**SÉPTIMO CAPÍTULO**

Al frente de la mesa, vestido con uno de sus mejores trajes, dedicándole miradas a su hermano albino que no dejaba de moverse de silla en silla, Ludwig dirigía la reunión de la Unión Europea en esta ocasión. Bélgica le había pedido de favor que la llevara acabo, porque asuntos urgentes se le habían presentado y no podría asistir esta vez. Así, de esa forma, tenía frente a él a todos dirigiéndolos, pero parecía que su hermano mayor disfrutaba ser el anfitrión de la noche. Iba y venía con sus dos amigos, que se habían sentado juntos. Los hermanos italianos se perdían entre grito y grito, discutiendo con los demás lo que comerían saliendo de ahí, en vez de platicar de la agenda que tenían preparada para la reunión.

Soltó un grito, uno fuerte, de esos donde Feliciano atendía como buen soldado, ganándose la atención de los demás y el orden por fin de todos. Gilbert regresó al lado de su emplumado amigo, que se posó en la cabeza de su hermano menor, mientras recibía un buen jalón de orejas. Con esto, todos pensarían mucho mejor antes de deshacer la disciplina alemana frente a él. Carraspeó un poco, con las mejillas sonrosadas de haber llamado tanto la atención. Cogió el folder color azul frente a él, buscando el importante tema del cual tenían que discutir. Pero un ruidito molesto interrumpió todo.

- Oh –Antonio Fernández Carriedo cogió su celular, que vibraba incansablemente en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Lo sacó y miró la pantalla, para saber quien le llamaba. Francis se recargó en su hombro, mirando con curiosidad también. El español sonrió de oreja a oreja, con las mejillas pintadas de rojo. Se levantó, disculpándose con todos, para salir al pasillo. Afuera, contestó, con suma alegría- ¿Hola? ¿Eduardo? Decidme lo que os ocurre, creo que es algo tarde por a…

- ¡ANTONIO! –le interrumpió, con un grito que rayaba en la preocupación y la desesperación. El español abrió sus ojos color esmeralda, sorprendido por tal sentimiento. Algo no andaba bien, eso era seguro.- ¡Fernando…! ¡Él…! –se detuvo un momento, tomando aire-

- ¿Fernando? –Se trataba de su pequeñito, ahora las cosas iban más raras. Soltó unas cuantas risas, seguramente se trataba de una broma- Anda, no espantéis de esa forma, hombre. Fernando debe de estar en su casa, dormido.

- ¡Ese pelotudo…! –trató de calmarse un poco. Antonio escuchó un par de susurros, seguramente de Manuel, para tratar de tranquilizarlo un poco. Esto no era un juego, estaba claro, porque si se trataba de uno, había perdido toda su gracia.

- Dime lo que pasa… -escuchó más alboroto al otro lado de la línea- ¿Eduardo? ¡¿Qué le pasa? ¡¿Qué tiene Fernando…?

Adentro, todos guardaron un silencio incomodo y desesperante. Alemania se quitó los lentes, acariciando el puente. No podía con ellos, no había mucho que hacer. Ahora debían de esperar al hispano a que regresase a su lugar, porque eso no era un parque de recreo. En un par de minutos, por quien esperaban entró, agitado, solo para tomar su saco que había colgado en el respaldo de su asiento. Se despidió con la mirada del francés, que entendió que algo pasaba. No te preocupes, le susurró, indicándole que todo iba a estar bien. Tocó su hombro y partió, disculpándose disimuladamente con todos ellos.

Francia le miró partir, junto con los demás, pero fue seguido de un 'la reunión se pospondrá hasta nuevo aviso' por parte del ya hastiado alemán, que tuvo tiempo de preguntarse por la llamada, de carácter urgente, del argentino. Varios países decidieron salir a caminar un rato o simplemente se relajaron y continuaron platicando con los demás. Gilbert corrió al lugar del francés, sentándose en el lugar designado para Antonio. El rubio le miró, extendiendo la sonrisa cuando este se recargó sobre su brazo, en señal de cansancio, aunque cuando de trabajo se cansaba, el pruso era quien menos hacía algo.

- ¿Por qué Antonio tuvo que irse? –le preguntó Gilbert, mirándole con ojos curiosos- Habíamos quedado en ir a tomar algo, ¿no? –dijo esto, en forma de reproche, a lo que el mayor solo se limitó a acariciar los cabellos de su nuca

- Está bien, _mon ami_. Antonio tuvo que atender un urgente de sus _petits_, -le cuenta, susurrándole eso último al oído - Regresará pronto, te lo aseguro.

- Entonces llévame a tomar algo –le pide con capricho y el otro le responde con un beso en la frente, asintiendo después.

Francia se levantó junto con su joven acompañante, metiendo la silla de ambos cuando estuvieron de pie. Se llevó las manos dentro de las bolsas de su abrigo, andando en dirección a la puerta. Gilbert alardeaba acerca de su asombrosa capacidad de resistencia cuando de beber se trataba, aunque todos supieran que era de los primeros en caer rendido. Se echó a reír, asintiendo ante todo lo que su peliblanco amigo le decía, cuando, a lo lejos, sentado en una de las sillas, solitario, el hombre ruso esperaba ansioso alguna noticia para la próxima reunión. El rubio pasó a su lado, tocándole el hombro de pronto, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa al verlo.

- ¿Mh? –Rusia volteó a verle, respondiéndole el gesto con sus facciones infantiles- _Frantsiya_ –le sonríe, notando a Gilbert, que se escondía detrás de su rubio amigo, evitándole, pero solo le causó gracia y lo demostró con una pequeña risita- _Prussiya, privet, da_ . –amplió más su sonrisa.

- ¡Qué tal, _mon ami_! –se agacha para besarlo en la mejilla- Gilbert y yo pensamos en ir a tomar un trago, ¿no gustas venir? –el ruso les miró con los ojos iluminados, asintiendo al instante.

- ¡Fr-Francis! –lo empuja por detrás, notando por de más el desacuerdo en su propuesta con el más alto de todos los presentes, pero el agredido solo se echó a reír, guiñándole un ojo a Rusia, para que se apresurase también. Gilbert terminó suspirando, adelantándose a la puerta. Justo ahora extrañaba más a Antonio.

Al otro lado del mar, un doloroso gemido se perdía ante cada paso que daba al tocar el suelo. Sentía como si rasgaran su piel desde dentro y aun seguía ignorando todo aquello, el motivo, la razón, lo que pasaría. Sus ojos, hinchados e irritados, continuaban soltando lágrimas desde que bajaron del avión hasta en el aeropuerto de su capital, hasta cuando abordaron el auto privado que ya le esperaba para llevarlo a casa, porque ahí se sentiría seguro, o al menos, más tranquilo. Eres un inconsciente, estúpido, le cantaba Argentina junto a Guatemala, cada quien cargándolo de un hombro, para que pudiera abordar el auto. A penas si les podía dedicar una sonrisa que se perdía en segundos por el dolor que sentía cuando el viento le rozaba.

Después del desagradable incidente en casa de Eduardo, no se les permitió a ninguno de los presentes hablar al respecto, aunque les sería muy difícil, mas cuando la salud de todo un país se encontraba de por medio. Informaron directamente a la casa del moreno, quien pidió, de manera urgente, regresar con los suyos, porque no sabía de qué se trataba. Así, habían tomado un vuelo privado, donde el mismísimo Eduardo se encargaría de vigilar su regreso, acompañado de quien le había traído.

- Fíjate al bajar –le dijo el chapín, cuando el auto se detuvo frente a la casa que compartía con su capital, quien ya le esperaba echo un manojo de nervios, con la puerta abierta- Fernando, ten cuidado… -le repitió, sintiéndose un poco culpable por todo lo que e había pasado.

- Anda, che, ya estamos aquí –aportó el argentino, dándole ánimos. Fernando le sonrió, sin saber como agradecerle, a él, a ambos, a todos. Volvió a echarse a llorar, esta vez conmoviendo hasta el mismo Eduardo.- F-Fernando…

- Deja de llorar, tonto.

- Muchas gracias… -se detuvo, antes de hablar- No sé como… pagarles todo lo que hacen… por mí.

Los dos países se miraron entre sí, sin responderle nada y mucho menos comentar algo al respecto. Siguieron su camino, hasta adentrarse a la casa, donde su capital le recibió con suma preocupación. ¿Qué está pasando?, le preguntó a Fernando, quien, examinándolo con desespero, se soltó del agarre de los otros dos, solo para tocarle la frente al chico que lo contemplaba con duda en los ojos y miedo en las palabras. Acarició su rostro, a penas notando una pequeña calentura que no tardaría en pasar mucho, o al menos eso quería.

- ¿Cómo están tus hermanos? –pregunta contra pregunta, con el mismo sentimiento de preocupación carcomérselo por dentro- Dime que están bien, por favor… -pero la cara que vio, solo le hizo soltarse más en el llanto y negar de un lado a otro, culpándose y sintiéndose peor a como había llegado- Necesitamos… Necesitamos hacer algo… -dijo, pero ni siquiera él mismo sabía qué- Debo de preguntarles cómo… se… -el piso volvió a movérsele, justo como antes, en casa de Eduardo-

- ¡Primero te vas a la cama! –el sudamericano hizo que se apoyase de nueva cuenta en su hombro, pidiéndole que le indicara a dónde dirigirse- No harás otra cosa antes, ¿escuchaste? –no tuvo de otra más que asentir, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas lejos de todos.

Le llevaron hasta su habitación, donde le ayudaron a recostarse sobre su cama y a cambiarse de ropa, para que así descansara un poco. No quiso ser contemplado, pero le fue inevitable, miraron su cuerpo desnudo y con las marcas de lo que sentía ahora y lo que el rubio le había hecho. Se sintió miserable, con vergüenza de sí mismo, con ese sentimiento de no poder hacer más ni por él mismo. Alejandro lo detuvo, antes de que volviera a llorar, solo se acercó a él y le abrazó, con sumo cariño y apoyo. Todo va a estar bien, tonto.

Francia, aun cuerdo, sin sentir el efecto del alcohol encima de él, pidió otra copa de vino, la cual aspiró con éxtasis al momento en la que la pegó a sus labios. Dejó que el líquido se colara dentro de él y deleitara su paladar, como si el delicado cuerpo de una joven chica le perteneciera. Sonrió satisfecho y volteó a donde su compañero Gilbert yacía, recostado sobre la barra, soltando maldiciones a sus antiguos gobernantes. No habían pasado ni media botella cuando ya comenzaba a reírse como estúpido, así que solo le dejaron estar, al final, siempre tenía que regresarlo entero a casa de su hermano.

- Parece que el pequeño Gilbert no resistió mucho, _da_ –sonrió el ruso, mirándole desde el lado contrario, con mucha curiosidad y diversión- Pensé que todavía nos podríamos divertir, _Prussiya_, da –le comentó, siendo contestado por el dedo medio del ofendido pruso, quien buscaba torpemente la mano de Francis

- Quiero al… -comenzó a hablarle hipiando, arrastrando las palabras contra la mesa- al tonto de… _Spanien_… -se detuvo, antes de sentir el asco formarse dentro.

- Tranquilo, -se adelantó Francis, cogiendo su celular desde su bolsillo, para cumplirle otro de sus múltiples caprichos a su amigo de hace siglos- Ya le llamo, para que preguntes por él.

Palmeó su espalda, asegurándole que ya lo hacía. Rusia regresó a ver su bebida, tomándola entre sus dedos y jugando a la vez con ella. Le gustaba contemplar la luz que atravesaba el cristal y el líquido incoloro que tenía dentro, refractándose en miles de tonalidades. Era bello y tan alegre, se repetía por dentro, un espectáculo que le gustaría tener más seguido en los cielos de su casa, pero no era del todo posible. Soltó un suspiro y la risa de una persona se coló por sus oídos. Sonrió, no era mentira, anhelaba ver a México otra vez y poder tocarle como la vez pasada.

Se detuvo y cerró los ojos, imaginándose que era Fernando quien estaba sentado a su lado, sirviéndole otra copa, mientras le contaba un millar de cosas que no entendía del todo, pero le gustaba escuchar. Porque siempre que se veían le saludaba con gusto, como si fuera la persona más importante en el mundo, como si tuvieran siglos de no verse y anhelaban con mucha fuerza su reencuentro. Le hacía feliz todas sus acciones, todos sus gestos, todos sus movimientos, porque sabía que eran para él, solo para él y nadie más. Dio un trago, brindando por su reencuentro, que esperaba fuera como el anterior.

- ¿_Mexique, mon ami_? ¿Pero qué le pasó a _mon petit Mexique_? –llamó la atención de ambos. Iván le miró más que interesado, en su rostro podía verse la tal preocupación, que Francia fácilmente pudo detectar. Siguió escuchando todo lo que el español le decía, ya que su cobertura estaría por fallar cuando subiera al avión- Entiendo. _Au revoir, mon ami. _

- ¿Le sucedió algo… a Fernando? –Rusia se adelantó con la pregunta de oro, antes que el pruso, tomándolo del brazo, para que le dijera de frente todo lo ocurrido. Sus facciones, antes felices, ahora no podían expresar más que desaprobación ante lo escuchado. No podía ser verdad, Fernando, algo lento, lo sabía, no podría estar mal. Francia volvió a contemplarlo, era obvio que no se trataba de una simple preocupación.

- Solo se siente un poco mal, eso es todo… -llevó su mano hasta el hombro del ruso, palmeándolo con conforte, antes de regresar a llenar su copa con líquido carmesí.

- West me dijo que… -atinó a intervenir el peliblanco, después de controlar su asco con éxito- _Mexiko_ ni le contestaba la llamada… cuando trataba de comunicarse con él… -contó vagamente.

- Bueno, ahora que lo dices… -Francis miró su reflejo dentro de la copa- Hace mucho que no veo a _petit Mexique_… Ni siquiera en la reunión de hace unos meses asistió –recordó vagamente- Y luego _Argentine_ le llama a mitad de la conferencia a _Espagne_, -hace una pausa- ¿qué le estará pasando? –da un trago a su bebida y por el rabillo del ojo contempla al albino, que regresó a su posición seria, pero a la vez inquieta- Antonio me dijo algo –tomó otro pequeño sorbo, sosteniendo la copa aun entre sus dedos- Que _Amérique_ no debe de enterarse de nada –terminó por sonreír y buscar su cartera, dispuesto a pagar- Es probable que Fernando ya se haya hartado de él, ¿no lo creen?

Un rubio de ojos azules atravesó la puerta, directo a su despacho. En su camino, el molesto ruido de la poca malteada cruzar por la pajilla resonaba por las paredes de la Casa Blanca. Iba con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, justo a penas acababa de despertar de una siesta por la tarde, donde soñó algo de verdad encantador. A cada paso que daba recordaba la piel de Fernando bajo él, sudorosa y sensible ante cada caricia que le propinaba. Lo mejor de todo, es que su vecino sureño le pedía que lo penetrara con palabras tan sucias y sumergidas en la lujuria.

Cuando se dio cuenta que su bebida ya no tenía más, optó por buscar un bote de basura y desecharla, para luego ir por más a la tienda cercana. Se quedó frente a la ventana, mirando como el sol se ocultaba detrás del horizonte. El tiempo pasaba rápido, que mejor decidió sacar su móvil para ver la hora y notar que ni una llamada perdida tenía. _How sad_, pensó, denotándolo en su rostro, porque él se encontraba esperando con ansias la llamada de su pequeño vecino.

Él quería ser su héroe, la única persona de la cuál él dependiera, por eso mismo quería ir a salvarlo en los momentos difíciles que se avecinaran. Que le adulara y todos los días le recordara lo genial e importante que era para él, como hace mucho tiempo. Quería poder llegar como antes a su casa, que le invitara de comer y que por la noche hicieran el amor como locos. Esa era la mejor parte de tenerlo para él, si que lo era. Solo que él, parecía no tomarlo en cuenta.

Francia se levantó de su sillón y cerró el libro que leía, recordando viejos tiempos al lado de Voltaire. Se quitó los lentes de lectura, cuando escuchó el teléfono de su despacho sonar. Seguramente se trata de Antonio, pensó de pronto. Dejó los lentes sobre la mesita de té y se apresuró a tomar la llamada, topándose con una de sus sirvientas, pero una mirada a ella la hizo que regresara a sus labores y no se preocupara, porque él se encargaría. Alzó la bocina al tiempo en el que se sentaba en su cómodo sillón, jugando con una pluma del escritorio. Francia, estaba en lo correcto, del otro lado del auricular salió la voz animada de Antonio, quien parecía llegar a su destino.

- _Mon ami_, Antonio –le llamó con cariño, cerrando los ojos e imaginando que estaba platicando con él de frente, contemplando su torpe y sincera sonrisa que le arrebataba suspiros a cualquiera- ¿Cómo te va? ¿Has llegado? ¿Cómo está _Mexique_? –haberle hecho tantas preguntas, solo le causaron gracia a sí mismo

- A penas llegué a su casa –le confiesa, aun algo alterado- Es casi de madrugada, espero que no sea inoportuno –se escucha como unos pasos se acercan- Si no me quiere recibir, tendré que quedarme fuera… -suelta risas, muchas risas risueñas- Oh, espera… -El rubio quiso acompañarle en ese momento, así que buscó entre los cajones la agenda del mes. Probablemente así sería.

- Aquí sigo –le avisó, continuando con su búsqueda, hasta que dio con lo que quería. Puso el cuaderno frente a él y lo comenzó a hojear, pero no se concentraba, pero aun, cuando comenzó a escuchar los gritos del mexicano, que aunque fueran lejos de donde estaba, lograban colarse hasta por la bocina- ¿Antonio? –cerró su agenda, no necesitaba revisar más, quería estar con él y ver como se encontraba el moreno-

- Espera, parece que no sabía que iba a venir… -sonó algo acongojado y a la vez desilusionado, como si se lo hubiese susurrado como un secreto- Francis, te llamo luego, ¿vale?

- No te preocupes por mi, Antonio –le dijo, con una sonrisa en el rostro- Te veré pronto, suerte.

Francis colgó la bocina cuando el español cortó la llamada. Se quedó un momento buscando ahora en el directorio cercano para hacer la reserva de un boleto de avión. Cuando lo encontró entre los miles de números escritos en la libreta, lo marcó a su celular y se levantó, apresurándose a su habitación para empacar unas cuantas mudas y salir cuanto antes. Cuando estuvieron por contestarle, una de sus jovencitas le avisó que tenía visitas, del señor Rusia, para ser más exactos. El galo le agradeció y le pidió que lo pasaran al recibidor, que en un segundo estaría con él.

- Por favor, quisiera apartar dos boletos de avión con dirección a América –esperó unos segundos- _Au Mexique, s'il vous plaît._

**CONTINÚA**

_Gracias a todos por su paciencia, hoy me di cuenta que hace un mes les había subido el ultimo y la conciencia me remordió. Espero les haya gustado, de corazón. Amo a Francia y a España [mas aun como parejita]. Y Alfred, ahhh, ese Alfred, tambien me gusta. No lo odien, por favor, no mucho xD Nos leeremos pronto. ¡Saludos! _


End file.
